Avatar: La reencarnación
by Layni Db
Summary: El avatar es una de las personas que puede seguir reencarnando en esta vida...Cada vida tiene que ser diferente a la anterior... Pero que sucederia si uno de los Avatares anteriores decidiera regresar sabiendo que esto esta prohibido... y solo regresar por que quiere vivir una nueva vida con su gran Amor,aunque las reglas se rompan... Que pasara con el ciclo del avatar? Lean Plis
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertence, ni los personajes ni la escencia de los mismos… solo soy una noble escritora tratando de escribir una historia, los personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon, bueno al menos los de la leyenda de Aang en el cual esta basado este fic. La historia es de mi autoria :D**

_**Bueno se me Ocurrio esta pequeña idea espero y les agrade :D y tengan paciencia conmigo por que apenas me empeze a sumergir en el maravilloso mundo de Avatar y me encanto** *.*_

**Prologo **

Acaso nunca se han preguntado… Solo el avatar puede rencarnar?

Y si… Despues de la muerte de Korra, y del siguiente Avatar que reencarnaria en un maestro Tierra, el siguiente tuviera algo muy peculiar?

Todos los avatar, en la historia siempre cada uno ha sido diferente tanto en personalidad como en forma Fisica, pero si en este nuevo avatar nacido en la nación del Fuego hubiera un tremendo parecido con uno anterior, uno que básicamente era enemigo del Principe de la Nacion del Fuego, y del Mismísimo Señor del Fuego quien lo caso por generaciones…

Y si no lo solo fuera tremendamente parecido a un avatar anterior, si no también su historia fuera similar… Que estaría pasando?

No se supone que cada Avatar tiene que vivir una vida nueva, diferente, aprender de sus predecesores, y no regresar?...

Pero que sucedería si tu tuvieras la opción de rencarnar y supieras que también el gran amor de tu vida y muchos de tus conocidos de tus tiempos regresaran al mundo…

El era un Monje, el sabia lo que significaba la reencarnacion y el también sabia que los demás también regresaban, siempre era un ciclo no solo el avatar podía regresar, si no también las personas ordinarias…

Esta historia se situa 400 años después de la muerte de Korra, para este entonces ciudad republica desaparecio, de echo casi todo había desaparecido, debido a una gran guerra en la que el avatar anterior del reino tierra había muerto dando la vida propia por acabar con ella, esta guerra no fue provocada por cualquier persona sino por alguien que quería usar los elementos a su antojo, tratando de crear su propio avatar para asi controlar al mundo, y para la desgracia de muchos lo logro, asi Kussin había muerto por la tierra y desaparecido el avatar artificial… o al menos eso se creía…

Asi que una tierra donde la civilización era extremadamente tecnológica había quedado sin nada, sin la posibilidad de electricidad, internet, y cosas tan peculiares hoy en dia como tomar un celular, el avatar tuvo que regresarnos a una era donde no había tecnología, dañando los satélites y haciendo campos magnéticos para poder acabar con el gran mal que aquejaba al mundo…

Tuvo que quitarle a la gente lo que mas amaba… SU TECNOLOGIA..

Asi regresarían a una era muy, pero muy difícil, una era donde ya no seria posible hacer la grandes maquinarias para los edificios por que ya no había electricidad que las produjeran, no había nada, mas que regresar a la forma de vida anterior, a adaptarse…

Pasaron deiciseis años, y el nuevo Avatar había nacido, un avatar con una misión muy difícil seguir recontruyendo no solo el mundo, si no regresar a la gente la paz y serenidad que no se tenían hace mucho tiempo, pero acaso no hubiera sido mas oportuno que este nuevo avatar hubiera sido un monje Maestro Aire?, los cuales abundaban de nuevo Gracias al legado del Avatar Aang, no hubiera sido mas fácil, tener esa paz y serenidad interior a esa ira y codicia, sed de poder que ha manejado a muchas generaciones de la nación del fuego?

Para el nuevo Avatar el camino seria muy difícil… Si sin duda pero se que Annzu podrá lograrlo…

**Avatar: La leyenda de Annzu**

**Bueno hasta aquí llego lo que escribi el dia de hoy es una pequeña introducción espero y les sea interesante, todavía no tengo nombre de todos los personajes asi que chance y suba hasta la próxima semana, pero claro que subiré pues ya me enganche con esto, y creo que idea es buena je, asi que buscare nombres y luego continuare, bueno comentarios tomatazos… todo es bien recibido…**


	2. 1 El Maestro Aire

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon, solamente la idea de la historia y los nombres de algunos personajes son de mi autoria…**

**Bueno Aquí esta el Primer capitulo de esta Historia espero y les agrade…**

**Un agradecimiento especial a:**

**FanKataang100: Muchas Gracias por leer la introducción y pasarte a dejar tu comentario de verdad vale mucho para mi, y gracias por darme la bienvenida al mundo de Avatar, la verdad desde que tenia como 16 años la vi cuando la transmitían por el 5 canal de Mexico, pero allí nunca pasan las series completas asi que perdi el interés, pero ahora que esta saliendo de nuevo en Nickelodeon decidi ver la serie completa y surgio un enorme amor a la serie y en especial a Aang si lo amooo, aunque lo prefiero de niño… jaja si lo se escucha raro, pero si me gusta mas de niño, que como sale en La leyenda de korra, en fin te dejo leer el primer capitulo espero y lo disfrutes :D**

**Capitulo 1**

"**El Maestro Aire"**

Era un dia tranquilo en la tierra, y en la tierra digo por asi decirlo, después de la ultima guerra que hubo donde Asha una persona que se autonombro el mismísimo avatar, puesto que logro controlar los cuatro elementos con la ayuda de la tecnología, toda la ciudad republica quedo devastada, asi que el anterior avatar Kussin un maestro tierra, no tuvo mas remedio que quitar todos los satélites y hacer campos magnéticos que impidieran el funcionamiento de ellos para poder vencer a Asha. Hoy en dia hemos vuelto a una época de la edad media básicamente, me han dicho que regresamos a la época del avatar Aang, donde aun estaban divididas las cuatro naciones, en la Nacion del Fuego, las Dos Tribus Agua, el Reino Tierra y los Nomadas del Aire a la cual pertencia el Avatar.

Todas las Naciones se han dividido de nuevo, maestros tierra se fueron a unas ruinas antiguas llamadas Ba Sing Se y a otra Ciudad llamada Omashu, las Tribu Agua regresaron al polo sur y al polo Norte, la Nacion del Fuego regreso a unas Islas Volcanicas en el Oeste del planeta y los Nomadas del Aire regresaron a sus cuatro antiguos templos, ya que durante la guerra Asha logro destruir la Isla que había echo el Avatar Aang mas los Maestros Aire pudieron salir antes de la devastación.

Creo que ahora todo será como antes, la vida es difícil puesto que la adaptación no es nada fácil, ahora para comunicarnos hay que de nuevo mandar cartas, cartas que tardan semanas en llegarnos de un lugar al otro, por la noche hay que hacer antorchas o tener preparadas algunas velas, para cocinar se hacen en fogatas, y bueno las noticias sobre las demás naciones corren de oído a oído ya que ni la radio ni las televisiones funcionan.

El entretenimiento ahora es leer algún libro, escuchar alguna pieza de música creada con instrumentos que se tienen en casa, estudiar algunos trucos de el don que se te halla dado ya se cualquiera de la nación que pertenezcas y dedicarse a las labores de tu casa.

Yo estoy acostumbrada a todo esto puesto que básicamente todo lo de las grandes tecnologías para mi es solo un relato, naci hace 16 años, para ese entonces los maestros que habían quedado se encargaron de limpiar la tierra de toda la basura que el mundo había producido, antes de morir el avatar Kussin dejo dicho que no solo tenia que desaserce de la tecnología para destruir al Falso Avatar sino que la tecnología misma había logrado robarle el alma a las personas, y que entre mas ciencia había y mas conocimiento, todos se volvían mas agresivos y utilizaban la ciencia para ponerse unos contra otros, así como la nación del fuego cuando descubrió que podía utilizar el metal e iniciar una enorme guerra, dijo que teníamos que regresar a nuestras raíces y empezar desde cero, encontrar la paz, serenidad y bonda en cada uno de nosotros…

Ahora solo esperamos el regreso del nuevo avatar, sabemos que tuvo que haber nacido en la Nacion del Fuego según el ciclo del avatar pero hasta ahora no ha aparecido, 100 años tiene que murió el avatar Kussin y aun seguimos en la espera de un nuevo avatar, no sabemos si el ciclo se rompió o que fue lo que sucedió, muchos ya perdieron la esperanza.

A pesar de la falta de tecnología, el Mundo no ha mejorado mucho, cada quien lucha por ser mejor, en la nación del fuego impusieron una nueva norma, no aceptan a nadie que no sea de su "linaje" por asi decirlo en su nación, han empezado a capturar algunos maestros tierra para ayudarles en la construcción de armas con el control del metal y para construir ciudades y fortalezas con el control de la tierra. Raptaron algunos Maestros agua también de mi tribu, llevándose asi a mi madre quien decidio protegerme y decir que ella era una maestra agua siendo que no.

Se que ellos la mataron y aunque no quiero tener rencor en mi corazón, aun recuerdo muy bien la cara del hombre que se la llevo. Mi hermano juro vengarse, pero no creo que lo logre pues no veo manera de que podamos salir de esta gran pedazo de hielo.

El Señor del Fuego Sozin asi nombrado por el cometa que les da mas poder a los maestros Fuego también ha decretado que espera la llegada del cometa y que todos nos inclinaremos ante el ese dia…

No se que pasara… La esperanza en mi muere cada dia, solo faltan dos años mas para que regrese el cometa, y si este llega a darles el poder a los Maestros Fuego, no solo lo quizo el avatar Kussin ser a como antes, sino también la guerra epica en la cual salio triunfante el Avatar Aang.

Yo aun confio en que el regresara aunque no se ni como ni donde, todas la noches miro el cielo buscando alguna señal que me indique que el ha vuelto, pero siempre vuelvo desilucionada…

De repente escuche que alguien me llamaba…

-Kyara!, Kyara! Donde estas?-Decia una voz que se escuchaba ya cansada…

-Aquí estoy Gran Gran, que Sucede?

-Un barco de la Nacion del Fuego!. Vamos tenemos que evacuar la ciudad-Decia la anciana

-Ya voy Abuela y Kai?-Decia yo mientras rápidamente tomaba unos pergaminos de técnicas de maestros agua que todavía me faltaba aprender y metiéndolos a una bolsa.

-Kai ya esta ayudando a los demás ancianos-Decia Gran Gran

-Vamos Kyara!, apurate el barco ya esta lanzando proyectiles y los lleve a todos detrás de aquel gran Iceberg-Decia Kai

-Si, si ya voy, llevalos atrás del Jardin sagrado ahora voy, tengo una idea.

Cuando Sali pude ver como la nación del fuego lanzaba proyectiles, derritiendo asi la ciudad poco a poco, ellos se habían llevado a mi madre y ahora estaban destruyendo nuestra ciudad, pero yo sabia que esto algún dia lo pagarían…

Llegue detrás del Gran Jardin Sagrado donde se encontraban los espiritus de la tribu del agua, rapidanmente ore por que nos ayudaran a salir de esto vivos, y me fui con los demás, justo en el camino tuve una visión no tenia ni la menor idea de como haría eso, pero lo intentaría…

-Kai fui a orar a los espiritus y tengo una idea

-Si dime Kyara en que te puedo ayudar

-Abrir una puerta en ese Iceberg y escondernos dentro de el…

-Acaso estas loca!-Decia Kai-Te sientes el poderoso Avatar o algo asi?, como pretendes abrir un Iceberg?-Decia con una cara de gran desconcierto

-No, no lo se, pero se que los espiritus están conmigo, siento su respaldo

-Bien intetemos tu idea loca, si es que no ya nos encontró la nación del fuego…

-Kai-Decia Gran Gran-Confia en tu hermana

-Pero abuela! Suena como una loca demente! De donde saco que va a poder abrir una puerta en este gran Iceberg ya viste el tamaño de el?-Decia Kai moviendo las manos de un lado hacia otro tratando de explicarse y haciendo una parodia de los movimientos de Maestro Agua que le había visto practicar a su hermana.

Kyara comenzaba a mover sus manos muy concentrada tratando de mover el hielo para hacer una puerta, el gran Iceberg que se decía que era parte del Jargin sagrado donde estaban los espiritus se estaba quebrando, Kai por su parte no lo podía creer, pero Gran Gran sabia que su nieta era capaz de eso y mas, pues era como su padre determinada, decidida y muy fuerte, Fria como el hielo ante decisiones difíciles…

Se hizo una pequeña Fisura en el hielo, pero eso fue suficiente para que una gran ráfaga de aire saliera del Iceberg, todos fueron empujados por esta contra la pared del gran Jardin sagrado, nadie sabia que era lo que sucedia, hasta que se pudo ver un gran resplandor en el, y entre este resplandor había un niño que parecía estar meditando…

En el barco de la Nacion del Fuego.

-Tio! Mira! Que es ese resplandor!-Decia un chico de nomas de 18 años

-Se parece mucho a…-Decia el tio del Chico

-Vamos tio dime! Sera acaso el avatar desaparecido es una gran cantidad de energía

-No hijo yo me referia a otra cosa…

-Pero crees que sea el o no?, Yo sabia que esos mugrosos de la Tribu agua lo tendrían, sabia que encontraría el avatar…

-Ten en cuenta hijo que esto es muy peligroso no sabes cuantos años y cuanta experiencia puede tener un avatar

-Claro que lo se!-Decia el chico con gran altanería

-No, no lo sabes con eso tampoco lograras ser el preferido de tu padre

-No menciones a mi padre ni tampoco la menciones a ella-Le decía el chico a su Tio

-Vamos Rokku hazle honor a tu nombre y se sabio, sabes que tu padre la prefiere.

-Tio deja de hablar de Kaede por favor!, sabes que desde que murió mi madre la prefiere a ella, por que la extraña…

-Y que me dices de esa cicatriz Rokku?...-Le cuestionaba el anciano al chico

-Yo…-Decia el chico mirando cabizbajo hacia el piso-Yo tuve la culpa…

-Bien si eso es lo que piensas…

Rokku se volteaba y miraba hacia donde había salido el haz de luz…

-Vamos en esa dirección rápido! Saquen el rompehielo

Los soldado pronto hicieron bajar una base en el barco que rompia el hielo al doble de la velocidad que normalmente lo hacia

Mientras tanto en el gran Iceberg…

-Kyara que, que eso?-Decia Gran Gran

-No, no lo se abuela, quiero suponer que es algo bueno, se que los espirutus querían que esto pasara…

-No, no, no yo no creo que esto sea parte de lo que los espiritus querían!, Por el mismísimo Avatar! De un lado esta la nación del fuego y de este, ese niño que brilla y lanza grandes ráfagas de aire…-Decia Kai

-Esperen! Y si es el avatar?-Decia Kyara

-Hija se que eres optimista, pero sabes que el avatar debio nacer en la nación del fuego no tendría por que ser un maestro Aire.-Decia Gran Gran

-Si creo que tienes razón-Decia Kyara

De repente el niño dejaba de brillar y caia al suelo…

-Vamos Kai! Tenemos que ayudarlo!-Decia la chica a su hermano

-Ayudarlo!? Y si esta radioactivo?

-Eres un tarado!-Decia Kyara mientras subia con dificultad hacia donde estaba el niño…

-Si, claro Vamos Kai a ayudar al niño radioactivo, no ya se al chico extraterrestre si vamos a que te contamines y mueras por… por…-Decia Kai

-Deja de renegar y ayúdame!-Decia Kyara

-Ya voy, ya voy- Decia Kai

Entre los dos levantaban al chico, tenia en su cuerpo las marcas características de un maestro Aire, asi que no podría ser el avatar pero quizás si los ayudaría a luchar contra la nación del fuego, aunque al ser un chico eso no daba muchas esperanzas…

De repente el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos tenia unos hermosos ojos Grises grandes y brillantes, me pidió que me acercara, quería decirme algo…

-Si?-Le decía yo

-Quieres ir a atrapar algunos pingüinos y deslizarte sobre ellos conmigo!?-Decia muy vivas levantadose casi cuatro metros por los aires y regresando al piso…

-Que?- Le decía yo con una gran cara de desconcierto

-Si claro, el avatar he?-Decia Kai haciendo burla de mi

-Tu cállate!-Le decía a Kai señalándolo con el dedo-Claro que si quisiera, pero ahora tienes que ayudarnos-Le decía

-Si? A que quieres que te ayude?-Decia el chico Maestro Aire

-Sabes dominar el Aire no? Eres un Nomada del aire…

-Bueno si, pero que sucede?-Decia el chico

-La nación del fuego nos ataca necesitamos ayuda!

-La nación del Fuego?, de que hablas?-Decia el chico

-Vez? Nisiquiera sabe que es la nación del Fuego! Es un extraterrestre te lo dije!-Decia Kai haciendo muchas caras extrañas…

De repente se escuchaba como algo rompia la pared del Jardin Sagrado…

**Bueno Hasta aquí llego el primer capitulo de esta Historia espero y de verdad les agrade y puedan tomarle sabor por que lo hago como mucho gusto para todos ustedes a los que nadamas vinieron a mirar de que se trataba el Fic y no Firmaron se los agradesco igual, y a la chica que firmo ya le di mis mas sinceros agradecimientos mas arriba… Bueno hasta la próxima :D**


	3. 2 Conociendo a la Tribu Agua del Sur

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nickelodeon, solo la trama y algunos nombres de la historia son de mi autoria.**

_**Hola! Como están!? Espero y muy bien, por que yo estoy muy contenta con mi Fan fic, je la verdad es que hasta ahora lo he pensado bien, y no he querido poner ninguna cosa que no valla a tener sentido en el futuro como ya me ha pasado con otro fics que hize, y ahora no se como terminar, pero este, este lo quiero hacer bien, y poderlo terminar, asi que durante la semana trato de escribir y hasta ahora llevo unos dos capítulos adelantados, se que diran que no es difícil ya que algunas ideas las he tomado de la historia original, pero tengo algunas otras que creo que son buenas. **_

_**Se preguntaran como estare yo… pues aparte de contenta… estoy enferma… :/ me dio dengue asi que me siento super mal… pero aquí estoy subiendo capitulo, y disculpen por no subir la semana pasado, probablemente mañana suba el otro capitulo… pero espero y me dejen muchos reviews en este: : D**_

_**Ha! por cierto decidi cambiar de nuevo el nombre del avatar de Aanzu a Aang... es que al ultimo no se, no se me hacia tan fuerte como el de Aang, bueno disdruten!...**_

_**Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a:**_

_**FanKataang100: Gracias por pasarte de nuevo por mi Fic de verdad, muchas Gracias también creo que no te agradeci por ser la primera en firmar y eso te hace especial, por que eres la primera firma de mi Fic muchas Gracias.**_

_**Mayrel Tonks: Hola también muchas Gracias por firmar mi Fic, de verdad que estoy muy complacida de que te haya gustado. Te hago una pregunta? Te gusta Hp? Lo digo por el apellido, por que hace tiempo hacia historias en Metroblog sobre Layni Lupin, una hija de Tonks y Lupin, je creo que en ese entonces tenia mas imaginación.**_

_**Bueno espero y puedan disfrutar el capitulo, tanto como yo lo disfruto al escribirlo, y por favor dejen sus Reviews, que son importantes para nosotros los escritores, por que esto es como un motor que nos impulsa a querer seguir escribiendo. Bueno dicho esto…. Enjoy!**_

**Cap 2.**

"**Conociendo a la Tribu Agua del Sur" Part. 1**

-Oh no! La nacion del Fuego ya nos alcanzo!-Decia Kai

-Tranquilos, soy un excelente Maestro Aire ayudare en lo que mas pueda-Decia el chico

-SI! Tu eres un extraterrestre!-Señalaba el chico de la Tribu Agua -Vamos haz que de nuevo tus tatuajes se hagan radioactivos y matalos a todos con los rayos laser que salen de tus ojos!-Decia Mirandolo como si también el sacara rayoz de sus ojos.

-Dejalo en paz!-Decia Kyara jalando de una oreja a Kai

-No dejalo, es muy gracioso-Decia el chico con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-Me parece muy comico que piense que soy un extraterreste-Decia mientras reia

-De verdad te parece comico?-Decia Kyara con un tono insolito en su voz

Pero eran interrumpidos de nuevo por un nuevo Golpe en la Muralla del Jardin Sagrado.

-Bien quédense aquí voy a subir al muro a ver que sucede-Decia el chico de los Tatuajes

-Ten cuidado-Decia Kyara

-Matalos a todos!-Decia Kai

-Sabes que no puedo!, No esta mi naturaleza, Soy un MONJE!-decia el chico mientras tomaba una vara que tenia con el y la desplegaba convirtiéndose asi en un planeador.

Cuando llegaba a la muralla podía ver a un barco de tamaño mediano, color negro, toda la parte superior del mismos era de metal, tenían tres tubos por donde salía todo el carbón que se quemaba para el combustible del barco, y en la punta se podía apreciar una bandera roja con una llama de fuego en color negro en el centro.

Por otro lado también se podía mirar un barco echo totalmente de hielo, y a unos maestros agua en el, este barco tenia una bandera color azul cielo, con la insignia de la tribu Agua en color azul Marino.

Los Maestros Agua estaban atacando al barco de la nación del fuego y los grandes estruendos que se escuchaban eran otros maestros agua reforzando la muralla del jardín sagrado.

Pero lo maestros fuego estaban derritiendo a su vez el barco de la Tribu agua con sus proyectiles, asi que el chico decidió ir arriba del barco de la nación del fuego.

Rokku se daba cuenta de que había entrado un intruso en su barco y decidió ir a enfretarsele.

-Mandan a un simple niño a defender su tribu? -Decia Rokku con una gran sonrisa en su boca-Toma esto!-Decia lanzando dos llamaradas de fuego de sus puños e impulsándolos con una patada.

Pero el chico las esquivaba haciendo Girar la vara de su planeador.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Decia el chico Maestro Aire.

-Eres un maestro aire!, Que hace un Maestro aire en la Tribu Agua, no serás acaso tu el avatar!-Decia Rokku

-Como va a ser el avatar tendría que ser de la nación del fuego-Decia el Tio de Rokku

-Pero que tal si solamente esta usando el aire control!-Decia Rokku

-Y los tatajuaes?, Son típicos y únicos de los nomadas del aire, dejalo en paz no es el…-Decia el Tio Kuzon

-Claro Tio, lo dejare en paz-Decia Mirandolo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con odio-Donde tienen escondido al avatar!, se que lo tienen!

-Al avatar?, allí no tienen a nadie!-Decia el chico aventando una fuerte ráfaga de aire contra Roku, este era aventado contra los demás soldados los cuales caian al Agua, quedando Roku solamente agarrado de la orilla del barco.

-Demonios!, ese niño va a ser un gran problema-Decia mientras se impulsaba y se introducía de nuevo al barco, pero esta vez la batalla estaba siendo ganada por la Tribu agua puesto que estaban congelando por completo los motores del barco, y el mismo barco. Cuando Roku caia en el barco sus pies quedaban pegados al suelo, debido al congelamiento.

Mientras tanto, otros soldados luchaban contra el Maestro Aire, Roku observaba muy atento la escena pues le parecía haber visto haber echo algo al joven chico, algo que le pareció muy extraño.

Justo cuando un soldado le lanzo una llamarada muy cerca de su cara, el chico la impuso de regreso al soldado, pero para el joven Principe no pareció como si lo hubiera echo con una ráfaga de aire, si no cotrolando el mismo Fuego.

-Eres el avatar!-Le decía señalándolo.-Tio! Descogelame! El es el avatar! Lo vi! Vi que controlo el fuego!, se hace pasar por un monje.

-Roku, no caigas en la demencia, no te obsesiones y veas cosas que no son donde las quieres ver, el chico no es el avatar…-Decia el anciano

-Yo lo vi!, lo juro Tio lo vi!

-Lo pudo haber echo con una ráfaga de aire

-No! Que yo lo vi!-Decia mientras su tio lo descongelaba.

-Ven aquí chico avatar! Ya te descubri!, eres tu!-Decia Roku

-Ja, claro que no, soy un simple monje.

-Vamos usa el fuego control, muéstrame que eres el avatar!-Decia Rokku lanzando muchos ataques a la vez, cada vez mas poderosos para obligarlo a hacer fuego control, pero el chico solo los esquivaba con sus ráfagas de aire.

Para ese entonces todo el barco ya estaba congelado, Kuzon jalo a su sobrino para obligarlo a salir del barco pues los maestros agua amenazaban con voltearlo. El chico se negaba a salir del barco sin el "avatar", pero cuando volteo de nuevo el chico ya había desaparecido.

Los Maestros Agua lograron voltear el barco y Roku, Kuzon y algunos soldados tuvieron que huir.

Mientras huian el Principe de la Nacion del fuego replicaba y le afirmaba a su tio que el chico Maestro aire era el avatar y que lo seguiría buscando hasta encontrarlo de nuevo.

El joven Maestro Aire desencio en su planeador hasta el otro lado de la muralla donde estaban unos muy asustados Kyara, Kai y los demás de la tribu.

-No se preocupen-Decia el Chico-Ya huyeron, y los estruendos que se escuchaban eran de otros Maestros Agua, estaban reforzando la muralla.

-Que?, otros maestros agua?-Decia Kai

-Es papá, ya regreso!-Decia Kyara, mientras salía corriendo a mirar, pero Kai ya se le había adelantado.

-Gracias Joven, fuiste muy valiente al ayudarnos-Decia Gran Gran al Chico.

-Oh, no es nada, casi todo lo hicieron los maestros Agua-Decia inclinándose en forma de reverencia a la anciana.

-Me halagas joven, eres muy educado, cosa que ya no se ven muy a menudo en estos días-Decia Gran Gran.

-Asi me enseño mi Maestro el monje Gyatso

-Bueno y dime de donde eres?

-Ha si, vengo de la Isla que fundo el avatar Aang, allí me crie, el monje Gyatso me dijo que de pequeño me encontró cerca de allí, asi que el es lo mas cercano que tengo a un padre.

La anciana se estremecía al escuchar que el chico venia de la Isla fundada por el Avatar Aang, eso no podía ser posible, la isla había sido destruida hace mucho tiempo atrás, si eso era cierto el chico tendría que ser un anciano de 100 años minimo, pero era un chico vivaz que jugaba encima de una bola de aire creada por el. De repente regresaba Kai un tanto triste acompañado de su hermana y de algunos Maestros Agua.

-Xilou, amigo mio, pero que hacen aquí?-Decia la anciana con sorpresa.

-Anela!, Cuanto tiempo sin verte-Le decía dándole un gran abrazo.-Venimos por que el padre de Kai y Kyara nos pidió que por favor mandaran algunos de nuestros hombre a su tribu, puesto que ellos habían salido a la guerra, dejando solo a Kai para defenderlos, no dudo de el, pero es muy joven aun…

-Y un miedoso!-Decia Kyara.

-Yo no soy ningún miedoso!-Decia Kai con una vena de la frente casi a reventar

-Ha si?-Decia Kyara a cuantos hombres de la nación del fuego derrotaste alla afuera?

Kai se quedaba levantando el dedo en forma de replica, pero sabia que esta vez su hermana había ganado.

-Demonios!-Decia Kai

-En cambio este jovencito fue muy valiente-Decia Xilou abrazando al joven

-No fue nada-Decia de nuevo el chico

-No fue nada esas ráfagas de aire eran grandiosas, no vemos muy a menudo a un nómada del aire por aquí, solo están en sus templos, y nunca había visto yo en una tribu agua a alguno.

-En sus templos?-Preguntaba el chico.

La abuela al saber un poco de la historia del chico decidió cambiar la conversación.

-Y dinos joven nómada, cual es tu nombre?

-Cierto, que descortés soy, no te pregunte tu nombre-Decia Kyara

-Así siempre eres-Decia Kai.

-Si?, solo contigo!, por que eres desesperante!-Decia Kyara

-Ya no peleen-Decia el chico con la gran sonrisa que casi siempre tenia y riéndose al verlos pelear.

-Mi nombre es Aang, el monje Gyatso me nombre asi en honor al ultimo Maestro Aire Avatar

-Aang como el avatar!-Decia Kyara.

-Si… es lo mismo que decía el-Decia Anng con una gran sonrisa-Pero no creo lograr ser como el, después de todo no soy el avatar

-Mi nombre es Kai y ella es mi hermana Kyara

-Es un gran placer-Decia el Maestro Aire mirando a los dos chicos, pero deteniéndose en la chica de la tribu agua, pues a sus ojos era muy hermosa.

-Bueno y ese gran monstruo peludo que es?-Decia Kai

-Ha hablas de Appa!-Decia Aanng mirando al bisonte volador.

-Appa, bonito nombre, me es algo familiar pero no se de donde-Decia Kyara

-Si bonito nombre pero que es?-Decia Kai

-Es un bisonte volador, son muy comunes en mi Isla-Decia Aanng

-oh que maravilla me gustaría ir a tu Isla y conocer mas de ellos-Decia Kyara

-Si son muy hermosos-Decia Aang acariciando al bisonte en la cabeza-Si quieren Appa nos puede llevar a la Isla, oh disculpe Gran Gran, si usted les permite los puedo llevar a mi Isla.

-Oh Jovencito seria un placer que mis nietos te acompañaran a tu isla, pero creo que ahora deben descansar y comer un poco-Decia la anciana.

-Aang tienes idea de cómo llegaste a ese Iceberg?-Preguntaba Kyara mientras caminaban a una de las chozas o mejor dicho Iglús

-Pues lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en una tormenta y caía al mar, después desperté en tus brazos-Dijo Aang

Entraban al iglú era muy calido a pesar de ser de hielo, en el medio había una pequeña fogata con una olla cociendo alguna bebida, había unos hacientos revestidos de pieles, una mesa redonda donde se sentanan todos a comer, con un pequeño florero, aunque con Flores echas de hielo por Kyara .Todos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa y tomaban un poco de chocolate. Se la pasaron hablando de las maravillosas cosas que había en la Isla donde vivía Aang de su maestro Gyatso y de su amigo Bumi… Aang escuchaba con mucha atención las historias que contaba Kai, quien para Aang era el tipo mas chistoso que había conocido, puesto que con cada narración hacia unas cara extremadamente chistosas.

-Y entonces apareció el extraterrestre y el gran monstruo peludo, huooooo!-Decia Kai

-Dejame adivinar-Decia Aang con una cara de es enserio?-Soy yo.

-Ja este chico si que es intuitivo-Decia Kai con una gran sonrisa

Kyara tenía la mano en la frente con un pensamiento de "Mi hermano no puede ser más tonto", Gran Gran también parecía avergonzada de su nieto, y Xilaou todavía no podía creer que aquel chico era el hijo del gran Capitan Hydebaya.

Asi estuvieron charlando hasta que anocheció, todos fueron a dormir, Kyara le extendió una bolsa para que Aang pudiera dormir.

-Muchas Gracias Kyara haz sido muy gentil-Decia Aang

-No, Gracias a ti Aang, por haber traido toda esa información de afuera, sabes nunca he salido de este hielo infinito, en todos mis dieciséis años

-Y yo nunca había visto tanta nieve! Ja ja en todos mis 14 años…

-Nunca la habías visto, entonces donde fue tu tormenta?-Decia Kyara

-No se, pero creo que estábamos cerca de la ciudad republica, o al menos yo crei no haberme alejado tanto.

-Espera… Dijiste ciudad republica?-Decia Kyara

-Si, no crei haberme alejado tanto, ahora solo necesito un mapa y una brújula para regresar, pero será mañana y tal vez tu abuela deje que me acompañen tu y tu hermano, así conocerán a Bumi, es muy Gracioso ya lo veras-Decia Aang dando un gran bostezo

-Aang pero… tengo que decirte algo-Decia Kyara con gran preocupación pues para ella todo había encajado ya, el era un maestro aire pero de hace 100 años, todavía no tenia ni la mínima idea de cómo había llegado a ese iceberg pero si que este chico no tenia catorce años, si no 114, y había perdurado joven todo ese tiempo.

-Sera mañana Kyara tengo mucho sueño, no te molesta verdad?-Decia Anng

-Si… No te preocupes-Decia Kyara que aun no sabia como explicarle a aquel chico como la Isla donde el había vivido había sido destruida, como decirle que quizás sus amigos no estarían mas con vida y si aun lo estaban serian unos ancianos…Como le explicas a un niño que todo su mundo se derrumbo? Como? Como?

Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo de hoy espero y le halla gustado cuídense y hasta el próximo ;)


	4. 3 Conociendo a la Tribu Agua pt2

_**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon, solo la trama es de mi autoria, esto lo hago sin ningún fin de Lucro, y solo por entretenimiento.**_

_**Hola! Pues lo prometido es deuda y como no subi la semana pasada Capitulo subo ahora, el que debería ser de esta semana, espero y les guste ya que como saben lo hago con mucho cariño para todos ustedes…**_

_**Y Gracias a todos por desearme que me mejore :D, la verdad no me gusta tomar nada cuando me enfermo… Asi que va lento esto, pero espero recuperarme pronto**_

_**Agradecimiento Especial a:**_

_**Genesis: Disculpame por no haberte agradecido desde el cap anterior, es que básicamente ya tenia guardado el capitulo con los agradecimientos hasta donde firmo Mayrel me parece, y por eso no salio tu agradecimiento pero aquí esta, no creas que por esto eres menos importante, y muchísimas gracias por regresar y comentar de nuevo, eso es una gran fuente de inspiración para nosotros los escritores :D**_

_**Karloz. : Hola! Es una muy pero muy grata sorpresa para mi ver que un chico firmara mi historia! De verdad casi siempre en todas las historias son chicas las que firmar, y mucho mas es un honor ser una de tus primeras historias preferidas, muchas gracias por darme esta gran oportunidad de darles un Fan Fic de Avatar.**_

_**Klan:Hola! Me alegra que te halla gustado, espero seguir podiendo tener tus reviews por aquí :D**_

_**Helenil: Hola! Si, lo se la génesis te parece familiar… jaja de echo ya había puesto que la historia parecería familiar, por que algunas partes o casi la mayoría van a ser tomadas de la serie original, solamente incluiré lo de las rencarnaciones, el efecto que tuvo en el mundo espiritual, y en efecto el falso avatar, habrá muchas sorpresas no te desiluciones por creer que será totalmente igual por que No, lo repito habrá muchos puntos interesantes además de los que ya mencione, pero si todavía tardara un poco en salir lo del mundo de los espiritus y las rencarnaciones, valla la explicación.**_

_**Mayrel Tonks: Mayrel! Que te puedo decir! Te considero ya mi amiga unida por Avatar jeje!... Bueno respecto a lo que dices de saber si Aang es el avatar o no, creeme que quizás en un principio parescan las cosas claras, pero en realidad es todo un enredijo por que como tu lo dices, si de verdad Aang es el avatar por que es un nomada aire?, y allí entran los puntos que le comente a Helenil, asi que esperen con paciencia, que no tan pronto puedo soltar toda la Sopa ;) y respecto a los nombres creeme que hasta aveces yo me hago bolas y escribo Zuko o Katara jajaja xD**_

_**Bueno dicho todo esto! Muchas Gracias a todos los que Leen también y no ponen comentario de verdad que ver tan solo sus visitas me revitaliza pero créanme me gustan mas los Reviews jejeje xD**_

_**Por cierto! Casi lo olvido! No olviden si tienen FB darle Click en Me Gusta a la Pagina AVATAR AANG LATINOAMERCIA es una pagina dedicada a todos los fans para discutir temas de interes subir imagenes en fin pueden hacer ustedes aportaciones y podemos incluso hacer debates... Bueno no Olviden CLICK EN ME GUSTA EN "AVATAR AANG LATINOAMERICA"**_

_**Dicho Esto…**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**Cap 3.**

"**Conociendo a la Tribu Agua del Sur" Part.2 **

Al otro dia Aang amanecio muy contento pues iria por fin a su amada Isla. El pensaba que se había perdido unos simples días, quizás unas semanas, pero no sabia que en realidad habían sido años…

-Ah!-Decia Aang dando un gran bostezo mientras despertaba-Buenos días a todos!-Gritaba el chico

-Buenos días Aang-Contestaba cortésmente Kyara, quien ya estaba despierta desde hace algunas horas y preparando algo de tomar para desayunar.

-QUE! Buenos días! Si aun ni siquiera amanece! ESTAN LOCOS!-Decia Kai tapándose de nuevo la cara con una sabana.

-Quizas todavía no ha amanecido por que estamos adentro del iglú tonto!, pero alla afuera ya amanecio!-Decia Kyara mirando a su hermano con cierta molestia

-Si, si pues hasta que no entre la luz por este iglú yo no saldré-Decia Kai

Aang miraba muy divertido a los dos chicos pensando, acaso todo el tiempo pelearan?

-Bien hoy es el dia Kyara-Decia un Aang muy sonriente

-Si hoy es el dia, pero antes tienes que desayunar algo-Decia Kyara

-Acaso no iran conmigo?-Decia Aang

-ir?, Ir a donde?-Decia Kai levantándose de inmediato

-Ah, veo que el Bello durmiente por fin decidio despertar-Decia Kyara

-Que? Si yo ya estaba despierto desde hace mucho rato, solo que estaba meditando-Decia Kai

-Ja ja Meditando?-Decia Aang-Que para eso no tienes que estar en cierta posición?

-Claro que no, eso les enseñaran a los nomadas del aire, pero nosotros podemos concentrarnos acostados-Decia Kai

-Si claro concentrarse para dormir!-Decia Kyara-Vamos ya levántate que hay mucho que hacer

-Entonces si iran conmigo?-Decia Aang de nuevo

-No lo se Aang tenemos que preguntarle a Gran Gran

-Tienen que preguntarme que?-Decia la anciana que iba entrando con algunos pescados para desayunar.

-ah, hola Abuela, ya regresaste-Decia Kyara

-Si, no tardaría mucho

-Buenos días Gran Gran-Decia Kai

-Buenos días hijo, por fin te despertaste-Decia la anciana

-Claro-Decia el chico ya vestido y haciendo unos ejercicios de un lado hacia otro-Como le decía a Kyara tenia mucho rato despierto pero estaba meditando

-Meditando?-Decia la anciana

-Si escúchalo abuela-Decia Kyara

-ja, ja , ja-Reia la anciana-Tu meditando?

-Esta bien ya entendí abuela-Decia Kai entre dientes y un tanto molesto

-Buenos días Señora-Decia Aang

-Oh buenos días Aang, dormiste bien?

-Si como piedra-Decia con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno ahora vengan a desyaunar, ya esta listo.

Todos se sentaron en la Mesa, desayunaban una taza de café y unos pescados frescos.

-Y díganme que era lo que me querían preguntar?-Decia Gran Gran

-Ah si!, Queria preguntarle si dejaría ir a Kyara y a Kai conmigo a mi Isla

-A tu Isla?-Decia la anciana mirando a Kyara

-Si yo se que pensara que es lejos de aquí, pero los traeré de vuelta solo quiero que conozcan a unos amigos-Decia Aang

-Si abuela los queremos conocer-Decia mirando a la Abuela, para que no dijera nada acerca del tiempo que había pasado

-Bueno, yo no estoy segura de eso-Decia la Abuela

-Por favor Abuela! Quiero mirar afuera saber que es lo que hay alla-Decia Kai

-Sabes que es muy peligroso, y te imaginaras ya lo que hay-Decia la anciana-Su padre me dejo a su cuidado que cuentas le dare?

-Abuela nos sabemos cuidar Kai es un gran guerrero, este chico es un maestro Aire, y yo bueno domino mas o menos el agua-Decia Kyara

-Dominar el agua?, pero si eres pésima-Decia Kai-Ese dia por que los espiritus de veras te ayudaron, pero en realidad no hubieras podido hacer eso sola.

-Ash, siempre tienes que arruniarlo todo!-Decia Kyara

-Tranquila Kyara, se que algún dia llegaras a ser una gran Maestro Agua-Decia la anciana

-Gracias Gran Gran

-Entonces los deja ir?-Decia Aang

-Esta bien, pero regresalos sano y salvos, si?

-No se preocupe por eso-Decia Aang

Terminaban de desayunar y todos empacaban sus cosas para el viaje, todo estaba listo pero Aang no encontraba a su bisonte por ningún lado.

-No encuentro a Appa!-Decia Aang

-Que extraño a donde podrá haber ido?-Decia Kyara

-Yo lo vi esta mañana, andaba volando atrás de las colinas.-decia kai

-Atrás de las colinas!, pero esta muy lejos-Decia Kyara

-No te preocupes Kyara se que regresara-Le decía el Maestro Aire

-Um, creo que no será necesario esperar-Decia la chica buscando un cofre, en el que se podían ver varios papeles, un collar de compromiso, y otros objetos entre los cuales Kyara saco un silbato en forma de bisonte con el nombre Aang tallado.

-Mira! Tiene mi nombre!-Decia Aang

-Si es cierto Kyara no había visto yo eso-Decia Kai

-Si, ni yo había puesto mucha atención-Decia Kyara

-Una de mis tataratataraAbuela Se lo dio a su hija y esta a sus hijos y asi sucesivamente hasta que llego a mi, pero si es extraño lo del nombre-decia Kyara

-Valla!Que gran coincidencia-Anng sosteniéndolo en sus manos-Como se llamaba la dueña del silbtato,Aang?

-Aang es nombre de niño, y mi tataratatara abuela se llamaba Katara

-Katara-El chico decía casi en un suspiro, al mecionar ese nombre las entrañas de Aang se removían, algo le era familiar tanto del silbato como del nombre de Katara pero no sabia que…

-Tienes una foto de ella?-Decia Aang

-Si, mira ella es mi tataraabuela

-Pero es idéntica a ti!-Decia Aang

-Si mucha gente me lo dice, je-Decia la chica un tanto apenada

-Era hermosa-Decia Aang

Kyara se sonrojaba aun mas, pero miraba que Aang se había perdido mirando la foto de su tátara abuela, al momento que dijo "Era Hermosa", sintió que lo dijo con un sentimiento, como si la conociera, como si tuviera un nexo con ella.

-Si lo se-Decia la chica arrebatándole la foto de la mano a Aang-Pero ya es tarde nos tenemos que ir, ahora comprueba si el silbtato funciona

Aang soplaba muy fuerte en el silbato, pero nada se escuchaba…

-Creo que no, no sirve-Decia Aang

-Si… Asi me sucedió la primera vez que lo sone-Decia Kai

-Es verdad creo que esta descompuesto-Decia Kyara

Pasaban unos cuantos minutos antes de que pudieran ver a Appa llegando hacia ellos.

-Bueno después de todo creo que ese artefacto si sirve-Decia Kyara

-Si, pero creo que es inaubdible a nuestros oídos-Decia Aang

-Bueno es hora de partir-Decia Kai

-Gran Gran regresaremos pronto, cuídate mucho-Decia Kyara dándole un fuerte abrazo a su abuela

-Aquí estare esperándolos hija-decia la anciana

-Luego nos vemos Gran Gran-Decia Kai abrazando a su abuela y a su hemana

-Bueno creo que nos veremos pronto Señora-Decia Aang haciendo una reverencia a la anciana

-Eso espero Joven Nomada, ha sido un gran honor poderte conocer-Decia la abuela

-Muchas Gracias por su hospitalidad-Decia el chico, subiendo a el bisonte haciendo aire control, Kyara y Kai se agarraban del pelaje de Appa para subir a el, mientras llegaban a la montura.

-Hasta luego Abuela-Gritaban Kyara y Kai

-Bueno creo que es hora de volver a casa Amigo-Decia Aang acariciando al bisonte-Appa Jip! Jip!

Y asi comenzaron su viaje hacia la Isla que yacia destruida esperando el regreso de uno de los únicos seres que habitaron la Isla que aun seguía con vida…

-No le piensas decir nada?-Le decía Kai a Kyara en voz baja

-No, déjalo que siga soñando con su fantasia-Decia Kyara

-Pero Kyara hasta donde piensas llegar, hasta conseguiste un mapa antiguo de ciudad republica!

-Si lo se, pero también se que si fuera el quisiera seguir fingiendo hasta el final.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el Capitulo espero y lo hallan disfrutado y nos leemos hasta el próximo ;) **


	5. 4 El Templo Aire en la Isla

_**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, es de Nickelodeon, solo la trama es de mi autoria, esto lo hago sin ningún fin de Lucro, y solo por entretenimiento.**_

_**Hola que Tal! Siii ya se me van a decir que no subi capitulo el Sabado o el fin de semana, pero es que no tuve tiempo, pero aquí esta antes del siguiente fin de semana, espero y lo puedan disfrutar y les guste la trama de la historia como va hasta ahora :D**_

_**Agradecimiento especial a:**_

_**Gensesis: Muchas Gracias por seguir mi historia de verdad, todos los comentarios valen mil :D**_

_**Maryel: Si me gusto a mi también la parte de la foto de Katara, y pues aun no todo esta escrito mira el capitulo y quizás encuentres algo nuevo para que Aang no se quede tan dolido… :D por la destrucción del templo **_

_**Helenil: jajaja allí vamos de nuevo jajaja yo también digo NO! Jajaja no nos entendemos ya vi… no me enoje ni me queje de lo que me dijiste de echo me parecio gracioso, por que obvio que la génesis era similar, pero no me molesto ni pensé que te aburrirías… bueno quizás si pensé eso, pero no pensé que te desilucionaras… y aclare lo nuevo de la historia para que no pensaras que de verdad todo seria igual… jaja bueno ya me hize yo misma bolas explicándote, pero el caso es que no me moleste si es lo que pensaste jejej :D todo bien… nada mal.. jejeje bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap espero y lo disfrutes.. por cierto eres niño o niña? O_O**_

_**Karloz:Heyyy Muchas Gracias por seguirte pasando a leer y gracias por ser también para ti un honor leer mi historia, la verdad no siento que sea la gran escritora pero hacemos el intento jeje y aquí estamos! Bueno Disfruta el Cap! :D**_

_**Bueno dados los agradecimientos y las explicaciones :P…. EnJoY! **_

_**Ya saben Visiten en Fb la pagina de " Avatar Aang Latinoamercia" también recomiéndenla por fa para que seamos mas los que podamos opinar sobre esta maravillosa serie que es AVATAR :D **_

**Cap. 4 "El Templo Aire en la isla"**

Continuamos con nuestro recorrido unas cuantas horas mas, antes de descansar en un pequeño paraje pues Appa estaba cansado, recolectamos algunas frutas que encontramos y Agua para seguir el recorrido según Aang, Appa podría llegar ya entrada la noche al Tamplo de la Isla, y allí nos quedaríamos a pasar la noche.

Al parecer Aang todavía no percibia aquel cambio, después de todo las cosas no habían cambiado en esos últimos cien años, exepto que Ciudad republica fue prácticamente deshabitada y lo de la Isla de Aang, pero para cuando el nacio la Tecnologia ya era obsoleta asi que no había mucha diferencia.

Aang iba muy emocionado y contento, yo por mi parte me sentía un poco culpable, me preocupaba pasar por Ciudad Republica, pero tuve suerte pues Aang conocía un Atajo para llegar más rápido.

Cuando llegamos, a lo lejos se podían mirar un imponente Templo, era hermoso, lo mas hermoso que hubiera visto yo antes en mi vida, Kai también quedo muy sorprendido con la estructura del lugar simplemente era Bellisimo, no se miraba algún rastro de que la Nacion del fuego hubiera atacado el Templo, y al parecer todo esto ponía en duda los rumores de que la Isla había sido destruida, por unos instantes mi corazón dejo de sentir ese temor por lastimar los sentimientos de aquel niño, y brinco de alegría al suponer que si podríamos conocer a sus amigos, quizás ancianos, pero los conoceríamos.

-Por fin llegamos a Casa!-Decia un muy Alegre y satisfecho Aang

-Aang me habían platicado de este lugar pero es hermoso!, no se compara con lo que la gente podría decir-Decia Kyara

-Ja!-Reia Aang al mismo tiempo en que extendia los brazos como si diera un gran abrazo-Y eso no es nada Kyara! Tienes que verlo en el amanecer, el sol refleja todo su esplendor dejando entrar los rayos por cada una de las ventanas del templo haciendo ver su estrutura aun mas hermosa, pero vengan vamos a despertarlos a todos! Ya quiero que los conozcan!

-Kyara, creo que le tienes que decir…-Decia Kai

-Decirme que?-Decia Aang

-Oh, nada solo que de verdad estoy impresionada-Decia la chica mirando a su hermano haciendo una exprecion en su rostro de "No es el momento", gesto que fue regresado por Kai de "Entonces Cuando?"

Aang podía notar el comportamiento extraño de los chicos

-Oigan? Sucede algo?-Decia Aang

-No! No sucede nada-Decia Kyara con una falsa sonrisa

-Aang se que mi hermana te intenta proteger pero, no puedes seguir sin saber que…

Kai era interrumpido por una voz cansada y un tanto seca…

-Qui qui quien a a anda a a allí?-Se podía escuchar

-HA!-Kai daba un enorme grito abalanzándose sobre loa brazos de Kyara

-Pareces una niña-Decia Kyara mirándolo y dejándolo caer al piso

-Pero! Como no me voy a espantar, se suponía que no tenia que haber nadie aquí!-Decia Kai

Kyara le regresaba una mirada amenazante, pero ya había dicho "NADIE" y Aang ya lo había escuchado

-Que quieres decir con Nadie?-Decia Aang

-No.. yo.. este..-Decia Kai sin saber que responder

-Y asi le querias decir la verdad!-Decia Kyara

-Dije que quien esta allí?-Ahora se podía escuchar una voz un poco mas firme, al igual que se podían observar unos ojos mirando por el corredor que se dirigía al Ala central del Templo

-Esa voz, esa voz me es muy familiar-Decia Aang

-Contesten!-Decia la voz de nuevo

-Monje Gyatso?-Decia Aang

De repente salía una silueta de entre la oscuridad…

-Aang? Aang? En verdad eres tu?-Decia aquella voz

-Si soy yo-Contestaba el chico

-Aang! Sabia que algún dia regresarías!-Decia un hombre que se abalanzaba contra Aang tendría unos 100 años era grande de edad pero su espíritu se veía joven

-Di disculpa-Decia un Aang muy sorprendido-Pero… tu no eres Gyatso

-No, no Aang soy Bumi tu amigo! No me recuerdas! Pero como me vas a recordar… Mirate! Como le hiciste para seguir de 14 años todo este tiempo?

Aang volteaba a mirar a Kyara y a Kai, su mirada pedia una explicación, no entendia por que ese anciano que estaba frente a el le decía que era su amigo Bumi, Bumi no era un anciano, Bumi tenia su edad, el chico no podía entender absolutamente nada, y cuando comenzó a caer en la cuenta de lo que sucedia, volvió a mirar a Kyara y Kai con gran decepción, y dirigiéndose hacia ellos musito

-Por que no me dijeron nada?-Decia un Aang muy abatido

-Aang no era mi…-Decia Kyara, pero era interrumpida

-Cuanto tiempo estuve en ese Iceberg?-Decia Aang

-Aang nosotros calculamos que estuviste 100 años-Decia Kai

-CIEN AÑOS! Pero que estaban pensando!-Dijo con gran enojo el joven Maestro Aire-Que.. QUE PENSABAN!

-Aang de verdad no quería herir tus sentimientos… Pense que seria mejor asi-Decia Kyara

-Mejor? Bumi podría ser mi abuelo!-Decia el chico mirando a su amigo el cual ya se había quedado dormido parado recargado en una de las paredes del corredor

-Pero Aang por favor-Suplicaba la chica intentando sujetar al joven maestro del brazo

-Kyara por favor déjame en paz-Decia Aang safandose de la mano de Kyara

-Aang ella no quizo lastimarte, solo te quería proteger…-Decia Kai

-No…! Ya no quiero escuchar nada, déjenme en paz-Decia Aang caminando hacia su amigo para despertarlo…

-Bumi!... Bumi!

-eh? Que? Oh! Me quede dormido discúlpame Aang ya no soy tan joven… y el cansancio y la fatiga me matan…-Decia Bumi

-No… no pronuncies esa palabra-Decia Aang

-Cual Muerte?-Decia Bumi con cierta ingenuidad

-Bumi… sigues siendo igual de ingenuo que antes-Decia Aang con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, que mas bien parecía una mueca

-A donde vamos?-Decia Bumi

-A recostarte amigo para que puedas descansar mejor-Decia Aang

-Pero Aang yo no me quedo a dormir aquí-Decia el anciano

-Que? Por que no?-Decia Aang

-Tampoco te explicaron lo del templo verdad?

-Al parecer no… Que sucede con el templo?-Decia Aang

-El templo fue destruido Aang hace mucho tiempo, exactamente a los dos años de que tu desaparesiste, la Nacion del Fuego decidio como hace tiempo atras que el legado de los maestros Aire era un desperdicio de espacio y oxigeno, que la decisión que había tomado el Señor del Fuego Sozin de hace mucho mas años atrás cuando comenzó la primera guerra había sido lo correcto.

Asi que decidieron atacar a los Maestro Aire, pero gracias a uno de los soldados de la nación del fuego que era nuestro amigo fuimos prevenidos del ataque y antes de que este sucediera todos salimos y nos refugiamos en los demás templos Aire que existieron…

La nación del fuego nos ha buscado sin ningún éxito pues nos escondemos el templo Aire del Oeste, sabes que es difícil llegar hasta allí. Despues de que las cosas se enfriaron decidimos recomenzar a hacer el templo, lo iniciamos cuando la nación del Fuego se alejo lo suficiente, tratamos de que tuviera la misma estructura como puedes ver, y también incluimos la vieja estatua del avatar Aang, No se ve hermosa?-Decia Bumi

-Guao… La estatua del Avatar donde la encontraron?-Decia Aang

-Al igual que toda ciudad republica, la estatua estaba en ruinas y en muy mal estado asi que decidimos traerla a este templo y restaurarla.

-Pero dime Bumi, si no se quedan aquí, que hacias tu aquí solo?-Decia Aang

-Veras Aang todos los días vengo y miro el antiguo collar de oración que tiene el Avatar Aang en el cuello, esperando que quizás se moviera para saber si alguien habría venido, absolutamente todos y cada uno de los días que pasaron desde que desaparesiste he venido a ver si podía encontrar alguna señal que me dijera que aun estabas con vida, te busque en los demás templos, busque una señal, también te busco Gyatso durante muchos años, pero todo fue inútil..-Decia Bumi-Pero ahora aqui estas!

-Gyatso-Decia Aang en un suspiro-Dime el ya… ya?

-Murio?-Decia Bumi

-Si… eso….-Respodia Aang

-Oh Aang ha pasado mucho tiempo-Resondia Bumi

-Si lo se… pero aun guardaba la esperanza, esto es lo mas horrible que me halla podido suceder, nunca fue mi intención perderme, y tampoco lo fue dejar asi a Gyatso el era como mi padre…

-Y tu era para el como un hijo Aang, ahora su alma esta en paz, y se que el nunca te guardo rencor ni ningún sentimiento encontrado, siempre vivio con la preocupación de saber que pudo haber pasado contigo, siempre te guardo ese fraterno amor que demostraba hacia a ti, y siempre te recordábamos el y yo, encendiamos inciencio en tu honor, pensando que quizás de verdad habias fallecido… Pero gracias al cielo que no fue asi…-Decia el anciano poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Aang como apoyo

-Murio a manos de la nación del fuego?-Decia Aang

-No Aaang, si es cierto que muchas veces nos tuvimos que defender de ella, y siempre Gyatso era poderoso ante ellos, pero no, no murió a manos de ellos, murió dormido y en paz.

-Al menos no sufrio de algún mal, bueno y por que seguiste con los nómadas Aire Bumi? No quisiste regresar al reyno tierra?

-No Aang, la vida aquí era mas amena, además no vivian exactamente en el aire en el templo Oeste-Decia Bumi Guiñiendole un ojo a Aang

-Si tienes razón

-Aang, Gyatso me encomendó una ultima tarea contigo-Decia Bumi

-Si?-Decia Aang

-Veras Gyatso me pidió que te mostrara esto-DecIa Bumi dirigiéndose hacia el patio de la parte de atrás del templo.

En el Jardin había una preciosa Fuente en el medio, Bumi hacia tierra control y hacia que la fuente se abriera hacia un lado mostrando un pasadiso hacia abajo del templo…

-Aang esta parte del templo fue enterrada bajo tierra por pedido del mismo monje Gyatso, asi que solo te pude traer hasta aquí, pero tu debes abrir esa puerta ha estado cerrada desde ese tiempo, y Gyatso me pidió que tu la abrieras.

-Yo? Yo por que?

-No lo se, además de que tampoco tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que esta allí adentro

-Ahora recuerdo, Gyatso me dijo que esta parte era la mas importante del templo y que se tenia que preservar con sumo cuidado, que solo aquí lo nuevo con lo viejo se conectaría.

-Lo nuevo con lo viejo?-Decia Bumi

-Si eso es lo que dijo

-Y entonces que esperas? Veamos que hay allí adentro.

Aang retrosedia y se concentraba para arrojar dos grandes ráfagas de aire control en los cuernos que había en la puerta, al momento se empezó a abrir la enorme puerta…

En el interior estaban infinidad de estatuas en caracol, Aang miraba asombrado, todas las estatuas que habían allí, todas estaban ordenadas de forma cíclica Aire, Agua, Tierra, Fuego, la ultima estatua que había sido posada era la de el avatar del reyno tierra. Aang la observo con atención, pero solo era una estatua para el, siguió retrocediendo, y pudo mirar a la Avatar Korra, EL Avatar Aang, pero la estatua que mas llamo su atención fue la del avatar Roku, el antiguo avatar de la nación del fuego, en cuanto observo directamente a los ojos a la estatua del avatar Roku sus ojos se iluminaron y Aang quedo perdido en esos ojos, era como si su espíritu no estuviera allí, Bumi podía mirar como los ojos de todos los avatares hasta Roku comenzaban a brillar, y Aang quedaba en un estado extremo de concentración, como si estuviera meditando..

Por otro lado Kyara y Kai se había quedado en la parte de afuera del templo esperando a que Aang saliera, pero al parecer hoy no lo haría, a lo lejos pudieron mirar como una columna de humo se levantaba, la nación del fuego estaba cerca, tenían que salir de allí de inmediato.

Kyara decidio entrar al templo para buscar a Aang pudo observar la fuente y el pasadiso secreto que apareció, Kai por su parte intentaba meter a Appa al templo.

Kyara comenzó a desender por el pasadiso, hasta que encontró a Bumi y a Aang, también pudo observar las estatuas de los avatares.

-Que… Que sucede Bumi?-Decia Kyara

-Ha! Hola pequeña, la verdad no lo se, pero Aang lleva algún rato.

-Estas estatuas acaso no son los avatares que han existido?-Decia Kyara observando algunas

-Si, son los avatares.

-Espera Aang esta conectado con uno de ellos?

-Supongo que eso es lo que sucede, pero no podemos mover a Aang, si regresa se le hara extraño no encontrar su cuerpo en donde se quedo.

-Estas diciendo que esta en el mundo de los espiritus?

-Es muy probable

-Entonces Aang es el avatar?-Decia Kyara sorprendida

-Si, el es el avatar

-Pero no tenia que ser de la nación del fuego?

-Es lo que aun no logro explicarme, esperemos que de regreso de su viaje nos pueda contestar-Decia Bumi

-Pero Bumi, no podemos estar aquí mucho tiempo, mi hermano y yo estábamos afuera y aproximadamente a dos kilómetros vimos una columna de humo.

-La nación del Fuego-Decia Bumi preocupado

-Si, y ahora que hacemos?-Decia Kyara

-Tengo una idea!-Decia el anciano-Corre sube por tu hermano y bájalo hasta aquí, yo tratare de bajar a Appa hasta aca.

Kyara subia por Kai y Bumi iba por Appa, al regresar nuevamente Bumi cerraba el pasadiso secreto, quedando asi imperceptibles para la nación del fuego.

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero y lo hallan disfrutado y….**_

_**DEJEN SUS PRECIOSOS REVIEWS :D**_


	6. 5 La Revelacion

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertence, ni los personajes ni la escencia de los mismos… solo soy una noble escritora tratando de escribir una historia, los personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon, bueno al menos los de la leyenda de Aang en el cual esta basado este fic. La historia es de mi autoria :**

_**Hola! Como están todos?, Espero y bien y que quienes tienen el canal de Nickelodeon hallan podido disfrutar el ultimo capitulo de la serie.**_

_**El capitulo de ahora es corto, lo comencé hace algunas horas, y decidi que hasta aquí subiría para mantener el suspenso y no dejarlos sin capitulo debido a que es muy probable que la semana que viene no suba capitulo, pero aquí esta esta probadita del capitulo, espero y les guste…**_

_**Y ya saben no se olviden de visitar la pagina en FB de "AVATAR AANG LATINOAMERICA" y regálenme un LIKE…**_

_**Muchas Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, Gracias a Maryel, a Karloz, a Genesis, y a Helenil.**_

_**Y Gracias también a los demás que leen y no dejan Revies, en especial a la persona de Italia que esta leyengo el Fic, lo se por el Traffic Staffs o eso.. jeje **_

_**Bueno disfruten este pequeño Fragmento del capitulo y que tengan una excelente semana :D**_

** Cap 5. La Revelacion. Parte 1**

-Bien, creo que es hora de descansar príncipe Roku mañana iremos a investigar ese templo Aire

-Mañana… Mañana… Por que siempre todo para ti es paz y serenidad Tio?

-Sabes que todo llega a su tiempo, si mañana haz de encontrar al avatar lo haras, si no esta en tu destino que mañana sea o cualquier otro dia lo sea, no lo haras.

-Mide tus palabras anciano… es de mi honor del que hablas, solo el avatar me lo puede regresar, y se que ese chiquillo anda por allí deambulando mientras yo estoy aquí "intentando dormir"

-Principe Roku, tengo un presentimiento-Decia una tercera voz

-Un presentimiento?... Ja! Y ahora quien entrena a estos soldados he? Un Guia espiritual?

-No Señor, pero creo que si alguien que sabe escuchar-Decia el soldado

-Bien que sucede? Cual es el "Presentimiento"?-Decia Roku un tanto fastidiado

-Le aseguro que hay alguien en estos instantes en el templo aire

-A que te refieres con eso?, Acaso desobedesiste las ordenes y fuiste a mirar por allí?

-No Señor, le aseguro que yo no desacate las ordenes, asi como también le aseguro que hay personas en aquel lugar.

**Mientras tanto…**

-Aang, hola! Es un placer poder saludarte de nuevo-Decia una gentil voz

-Hola-Despertaba Aang muy confundido-¿Dónde estoy si se puede saber?

-Estas en el mundo de los espiritus Aang, te conectaste con el avatar Roku, solo que digamos que ahora lo tienes que encontrar, al conectarte con el, solo lograste llegar al mundo de los espiritus, pero aun tienes que encontrarlo.

-El avatar Roku…-Decia Aang en casi un susurro-Entonces yo, yo soy el avatar?

-Asi es, lo eres y lo fuiste ya-Decia la voz

-Como que lo fui ya? A que te refieres con eso?

-Aang, acaso no te soy familiar?-Decia la voz

-Bien…-Decia Aang dudoso-Ahora que lo mencionas, si me eres muy familiar, ¿Quién eres?

-Soy el espíritu de la luna, mi nombre es Yue, tu y yo ya nos conocimos en una vida pasada.

-En alguna vida pasada avatar?

-No. Me temo que no, en la vida que ahora estas volviendo a vivir.

-A que te refieres con volver a vivir?

-Aang el ciclo del avatar es muy complejo, Roku te lo tiene que explicar, el siempre fue tu principal guía espiritual, el te explicara

-Y como llego con Roku?

-Tienes que mirar dentro de ti Aang, piensa en fuego, en los orígenes del fuego, allí encontraras la respuesta, te recomiendo te quedes aquí, mientras descubres como llegar con Roku, de lo contrario correrías un grave peligro.

-Grave peligro por que Yue?

-Simple, un espíritu que también ya conocias anda detrás de ti, su aspecto es similar al de un araña, pero sus rostros son cambiantes, debido a que tiene una gran colección de estos mismos, rostros que obtiene robándolos de sus presas, Aang por nada del mundo si lo encuentras muestres alguna expresión pues esto es lo que el quiere, quiere que expreses alguna emoción para robar tu rostro, además de que se quiere deshacer de ti.

-Que? Pero… ese espíritu como sabe de mi?

-Ya te lo dije Aang, todo te lo explicara Roku, ahora simplemente cuídate, no confies en cualquier espíritu, ni aunque te diga que es algún avatar, ya que algunos espiritus trabajan para Koh, el que anda tras de ti. Solo confía en Roku. Bien me tengo que despedir, esto es todo en lo que te puedo ayudar Aang…

Asi el espíritu de la antigua princesa Agua del Norte ascendió de nuevo hasta el símbolo que la representaba, dejando indefenso al joven maestro Aire.

-Bien, veamos, que tan malo puede ser esto… Piensa Aang, piensa cual es el origen del fuego? Cual?...

El chico comenzaba a pensar en su interior pero solo lo podía relacionar con el sol… Lo tenia extramandamente distraído el pensar que un espíritu andaba tras de el y que podría robar su rostro…

-Oh! Vamos! A quien quiero engañar, no me puedo concentrar! No mientras tenga la sensación de que en cualquier momento ese espíritu vendrá y me robara el rostro! Ademas como puedo ser yo el avatar, no soy de la nación del fuego, no tengo talentos extras, por que yo?, no quiero tanta responsabilidad sobre mis hombros

-Concentrate Aang-Se escuchaba una voz ronca y firme

-Que?, Qui.. Qui… Quien eres?

-Estoy en tu interior, solo concéntrate y me encontraras…

-Bien, bien concentrarse, tratare…

Aang de nuevo intentaba meditar, esta vez estaba mas decidido…

-Bien el espíritu dijo que analizara los orígenes del fuego, el fuego es dado por el sol, pero el sol en si emite calor, no flamas… entonces algo que emita fuego… fuego… fuego…

Lo tengo! Los antiguos dragones! Eso es!

De repente Aang miraba hacia lo lejos y podía mirar como rápidamente se acercaba un enorme Dragon, al momento se espanto, pero en cuanto el se acerco, Aang no tuvo mas miedo.

El Dragon alcanzo a Aang con uno de sus bigotes, tocando asi la frente del Maestro Aire, en cuanto esto sucedió, Aang tuvo una visión de que ese Dragon era el animal guía del avatar Roku

-Bien, entonces me llevaras con Roku?

El Dragon solo se abstenia a asentir.

Aang se subia al lomo del dragon y comezaba su viaje por el misterioso mundo de los espiritus.

Mientras tanto Kya, Kai y Bumi, creían que estaban seguros, pero…

**¿En realidad lo estaban?**

Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero y les guste… Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR :D


	7. 6 La Revelacion Part 2

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nickelodeon, solo la trama y algunos nombres de la historia son de mi autoria.**

**Hola a todos! Que Tal! Como la pasaron en las celebraciones del Dia de Muertos?... Espero y todos se la hallan pasado muy bien y que hallan comido mucho Pan y Tamales jaja…**

**Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por tardarme con el capitulo, es que no habia tenido tiempo de redactarlo, y no tenia ni idea de que iba a poner en el… pero ahora en un rato me puse a escribirlo y las ideas comenzaron a fluir, espero y sea de su agrado...**

**Agradecimiento especial a: Maryel Tonks, Genesis y Klan, que firmaron el capitulo anterior…**

**Karloz?...**

**Helenil?**

**Donde se metieron?**

**Bueno dicho esto les dejo el capitulo…**

**Disfrutenlo… y Dejen sus preciosos Reviews :D**

**Cap 6. La Revelacion Part. 2**

-De verdad estas seguro de que hay alguien en aquel lugar soldado?-Decia el Principe Rokku aun sin creer lo que aquel soldado le decía.

-Sobrino es uno de nuestros mejores soldados confía en el-Decia el Tio Kuzon

-Bien soldado… Dime tu nombre!-Exclamaba el joven príncipe

-Mi Nombre?-Decia el Soldado

-Si tu nombre y quítate ese casco, quiero observarte bien-Decia Roku

-Bien-Decia el joven soldado mientras se quitaba el casco-Mi Nombre es Takeshi…

Roku volteaba a observar al atrevido Soldado, pero en cuanto lo examinaba quedaba completamente asombrado de lo que tenia ante sus ojos…

-Que sobrino?-Decia el anciano Tio del príncipe-Te soprende?

-Pe.. Pe.. Pero como es eso posible?-Preguntaba el príncipe

-Eso es fácil de responder su "Majestad"-Decia el Soldado con un tono de desden al decir Majestad

-Recuerda las colonias que su padre conquisto, yo era una chica de aquellas colonias reino Tierra… Ahora si se pregunta como es posible que yo sea una chica, eso es otro punto muy diferente, si quizás mi nombre es el de un chico, pero por algo me pusieron asi, mi familia siempre ha sido honoraria, ellos me querían nombrar como una de mis Bisabuelas, la reconocida Toph Bei Fong, pero vieron en mi espíritu y sabían que era el de una guerrera, asi que asi me pusieron Takeshi por su significado. Ahora "Principe" regresando a la misión, se que hay gente oculta alla, por que soy ciega, y puedo ver con las ondas que envio al golpear el suelo, asi me di cuenta de que en ese lugar hay 4 personas y una cosa peluda que no tengo idea de que es…

-Bien, pues que estamos esperando vallamos a atacar-Decia Roku

-Como ordene, preparare las tropas-Decia Takeshi dando la vuelta y poniéndose de nuevo su casco

Roku todavía no podía creer que aquella chica fuera del reino Tierra y estuviera con los soldados de la nación del Fuego.

-Te Soprende por que la chica esta en la milicia?

-Si, algo, digo siempre pensé que las chicas eran delicadas y esas cosas-Decia Roku

-Bueno tu hermana y sus amigas no son del tipo delicadas-Decia Kuzon

-Si, pero valla de ella que se puede esperar esta loca…-Decia Roku

-A ella la reclutamos por que es muy buena a pesar de que no puede ver, su don para ver a través de la tierra control es maravilloso, por si no lo sabias tenemos de todo en el ejercito, no solo maestro fuego, también maestros agua, tierra e incluso hay algunos maestro aire.

-Mestro Aire? Pero que no se supone que ellos son pacificos?

-Al parecer algunos de los hijos de los nómades aire se cansaron de andar huyendo de un lado a otro y de tanta serenidad.

-Y entonces por que nunca hemos podido exterminarlos?-Decia Roku

-Por que ellos han sido atrapados después de separase de sus familias, no creas que se unieron asi, sin mas, jamas nos dirían donde es su escondite, pero algunos de sus hijos nos son fieles soldados, y nos sirven como si fueran de la nación del fuego.

De repente el Principe Roku era interrumpido de nuevo…

-Señor, ya están listas las tropas

-Muy bien vallamos y busquen si es posible hasta debajo de las mismas piedras, si esta allí el avatar lo quiero vivo…

Los soldados se dirigieron hacia el templo, Takeshi iba dirigiendo la Mision, al llegar al lugar, de nuevo hizo tierra control para dar con la localización de los individuos, solo basto un segundo…

-TODOS AL JARDIN TRASERO! ES UNA ORDEN RODEEN LA FUENTE QUE SE ENCUENTRA ALLI!

Los soldados llegaban y rodeaban la fuente

-General, aquí no hay nada.

-No estes tan seguro de eso-Decia la joven chica

De repente comezaba a mover la fuente de su lugar y aparecían unas escaleras hacia un pasadiso secreto.

-Bien… Ahora Bajen!

**Mientras tanto…**

-Oye me podrias decir por que estas volando tan alto? Solo veo nubes hacia abajo, ni siquiera se ve una punta de alguna montaña-Decia Aang

El Dragon tocaba nuevamente a Aang con sus bigotes, mostrándole que si volaban mas abajo Kooh o alguno de sus aliados podría detectarlos fácilmente.

-Oh ya veo-Decia Aang

De repente el Dragon comezaba a descender en una Isla llena de Volcanes. Aang se espanto al mirar que el dragon se iba a introducir en la lava del volcán central de aquella Isla.

Por instinto cerro los ojos y grito muy fuerte pues pensó lo peor, pero después recordó que era solo un espíritu y que allí no podría morir… En cuanto llegaba miraba a un anciano alto, de cabellos plateados, con una pequeña corona de príncipe, el anciano esta de espaldas cuando llegaron…

-Veo que haz llegado Aang-Decia Roku

Aang descendia del Dragon y rápidamente tomaba la postura para saludar con respeto

-Avatar Roku-Decia haciendo una reverencia

-Me alegra que hallas podido llegar con bien, supuse lo peor-Decia Roku volteándose hacia el…

-No aquí estoy, tu dragon fue muy inteligente al no volar por tierras bajas-Decia Aang

-Veo que te han informado ya sobre Kooh

-Si me dijeron que es el espíritu mas antiguo del lugar y que roba rostros-Decia Aang-Pero, dime por que anda tras de mi?

-Aang… veo que aun no recuerdas nada… supongo que contándotelo recordaras-Decia Roku

-Hace ya algunos años antes de que se mandara al ultimo avatar, hubo una junta muy importate de todos los avatares y los espiritus mas antiguos, se estipulo que de ahora en adelante los espiritus de la gente común podrían volver a regresar asi como el avatar, vivir una nueva vida, se seleccionaron a los espiritus y se selecciono al nuevo avatar, el avatar de la nación del Fuego… Nadie sabe la identidad de este, el mismo ciclo del avatar desidiria cual de las personas que habíamos escogido viviría esa vida nueva como avatar, asi que tu estabas aquí…

El avatar Roku era interrumpido-Espera, espera yo? como es posible eso?

-Aang, tu eres el antiguo avatar Aang, estas viviendo como lo hiciste en tu ultima vida, eres un maestro aire y por tus antecedentes el ciclo te eligio para que fueras de nuevo el avatar, aunque aun no logramos entender por que eres un nómade aire, el ciclo tendría que haber llegado a la nación del fuego, no a los nómades aire.

-Soy el Avatar Aang? Pero que paso como llegue hasta el mundo mortal?

-Oh Aang desobedeciste muchas reglas, ningún avatar tiene permitido regresar a vivir una vida, tienes que seguir con el ciclo del avatar, por eso no te pudiste conectar con el ultimo avatar, además de que el ha decidido quitarte todo el apoyo como guía espiritual, pero no será necesario debido a que yo fui tu guía espiritual y ahora lo sere de nuevo, además de mi el avatar Korra también te brindara su apoyo, ella esta muy agradecida contigo pues fuiste su guía espiritual. Pero te costara encontrarte con ella, primero tienes que mirar dentro de ti Aang y recordar todos tus conocimientos anteriores, de lo contrario dudo que puedas entrar en estado avatar…

-Estado Avatar… Roku puedes ir un poco mas despacio, aun no entiendo muchas cosas, dime como es que pude regresar al mundo mortal?

-Bien, a la hora que los espiritus estaban siendo enviados de nuevo, tu estabas allí y justo cuando cruzo el ultimo espíritu, tu te abalanzaste contra el portal, este se cerro y nada pudimos hacer para remediar las cosas, tu nacimiento estaba destinado. Tu mismo decidiste que las cosas pasaran como algunas pasaron, decidiste nacer 100 años antes que tus amigos para volverte a encontrar con ellos… Veras en cuanto te enteraste de que tus amigos y el amor de tu vida regresarían a vivir una nueva vida, decidiste tu solo regresar, sabias que estaba prohibido pero en cuando supiste que Katara regresaría, se que no dudaste ni un segundo en tu idea loca y descabellada, la cual por supuesto llevaste a cabo, se mandaron dos grupos de almas cada una nacería para tu suerte, con cien años de diferencia asi que tu decidiste irte con los nómades aire de tu época, todos nacieron en diferentes fechas asi que el Monje Gyatso también iba.

-Me estas diciendo que cada una de las personas con las que he convivido ya los conocía antes?

-Si, digamos que casi todos… y los que ahora conoces, también ya los conocias…

-Espera dijiste Katara?!-Decia Aang

-Dije Katara?... Que?... No… O.. Si?-Decia Roku con una preocupación inmensa

-Si! Dijiste Katara… Katara fue el gran amor de m vida… Katara… Katara… yo conozco ese nombre de algún lugar…

-Pues claro, era tu esposa!-Decia Roku

-No..! tu sabes que aun no tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada…-Decia Aang

-Katara… Katara… Diablos! De donde lo recuerdo…

De repente Aang tenia una visión de cuando Kyara le habia enseñado una foto de su tátara abuela…

-Eso es! Kyara es la tátara nieta de Katara!... Espera… eso significa que ella es…

-No, no, no, no empieces a hacer suposiciones que no son-Decia Roku

-Pero es tan parecida a ella-Decia Aang- Y a mi me parece taaaaan bonita

-Aang concéntrate en lo ultimo que tengo que decirte y después descubres si esa chica de verdad es Katara o no… Escuchame bien… Aun no sabemos que paso con el equilibrio del ciclo del avatar, si de verdad tu eres el avatar significa que el ciclo se ha alterado, aunque a razón cierta ninguno de nosotros sabemos que sucederá…

-Y… Entonces nunca nacio un joven talentoso en la nación del fuego?-Decia Aang

-Por supuesto Roku es muy talentoso… Pero nunca ha mostrado dotes de avatar, ahora que si hablamos de talentos su hermana es mucho mejor que el, pero muy desequilibrada emocionalmente… Nunca hemos visto algún indicio de que alguien pueda ser el avatar, asi que suponemos que tu eres el único. Bien debido a esto se hizo mucho alboroto en el mundo espiritual, por esto Kooh te anda buscando, quiere castigarte por romper las reglas, antes tuvo problemas con el avatar de la tribu agua, y ahora contigo, asi que ha decidido terminar con el ciclo del avatar. El intentara matarte cuando estes en estado avatar, o de robarte el rostro, asi que recuerda si te lo llegares a encontrar no muestres ninguna exprecion facial.

-Y… Que es el estado avatar? Aun no me has explicado…

-Oh ,Claro, cuando estes en extremo peligro el estado avatar se activa, el conocimiento de todas tus vidas pasadas se junta en tu ser y estos te ayudan a salir de esas situaciones, ya entraste en estado avatar al estar en peligro en la tormenta que te metio en el Iceberg, lo que paso es que todos los avatares anteriores a ti te ayudamos, pero en cuanto intentes ponerte en contacto con tu vida anterior y con el avatar Korra empezaras a batallar para entrar al estado avatar, Ha! Otra cosa que tienes que recordar Aang, si te matan en estado avatar el ciclo se romperá y no habrá mas avatares, por esto es que te digo que tienes que ser cuidadoso, esa es la mejor oportunidad para que Kooh lleve a cabo su plan.

-Valla, es mucha información… No, nunca pensé que yo rompería las reglas del avatar, y ahora cosas son mas complicadas, siento que será mas difícil para mi el camino…

-Dificil si, pero no imposible Aang, recuerda que mientras nosotros te estaremos apoyando mientras nos necesites, cuídate mucho Aang y hasta la próxima…

-Espera! Ya te vas! Y como te voy a encontrar cuando quiera hablarte?

-De nuevo Busca en tu interior como ya lo hiciste, asi me encontraras…

El avatar Roku se desvanecia en el aire y Aang sentía como si su cuerpo fuera succionado no entendia que estaba sucediendo sentía miedo de que quizás Kooh lo hubiera encontrado….

**Bueno :D Pues hasta aquí llego el Capitulo… Espero y halla sido de su agrado… y de Nuevo disculpas por tardarme :D**


	8. 7 Infiltrados

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nickelodeon, solo la trama y algunos nombres de la historia son de mi autoria.**

**Heyy! Como están todos! Pues comencé a hacer este nuevo capitulo y no pude parar de escribir asi que para mi limite de palabras por capitulo, hasta aquí lo deje, pero espero y les guste, además de que es compensación por no subir cap :P **

**Bueno espero y lo disfruten mucho….**

**Y nuevamente les quiero agradecer pero esta vez de una manera muy especial desde el fondo de mi corazón, por que la verdad es que habia hecho otros fics y en ninguno habia tenido personas tan constantes como ustedes aquí, es donde me puedo dar cuenta que los Fans de avatar de verdad si que son fieles… asi que muchas gracias a los que siempre firman mi Fic…**

**-Maryel Tonks**

**-Helenil**

**-Genesis**

**-Karloz.m**

**Y a los que firman de vez en cuanto también muchas Gracias, todos los reviews son reconfortantes para los escritores.**

**Bueno ahora si Disfruten el Cap :D**

**Cap. 7 Infiltrados**

En un instante Aang abria sus ojos, no entendia lo que estaba sucediendo, sentía como si se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, su visión era muy borrosa, veía una persona, parece que era Kyara, para Aang todo transcurría en cámara lenta, al parecer la chica, le hablaba a Aang desesperadamente sacudiéndolo con sus brazos, queriéndolo hacer reaccionar, detrás de el se miraba a Kay muy exaltado moviéndolo los brazos en señal de retirada y gritándole a Kyara.

De repente para Aang las cosas comenzaron a correr en su forma normal.

-Kyara vámonos! Bumi ya abrió un camino para que salgamos, no tardaran mucho en abrir las puertas, se están sacudiendo, no se como esos maestro Fuego nos encontraron pero tenemos que huir…

-Pero, no vamos a dejar aquí a Aang-Miraba la chica muy preocupada a su hermano

-Bien!-Decia el chico con fastidio-Quitate! Yo lo cargo… Hay! Pero que diablos come este maestro Aire! Piedras! Pesa mas que su bisonte volador!

Kyara lo miraba pensando "Si, Claro", pero se abstenia de decirle algo a su hermano.

-Vamos muchachos, no hay mucho tiempo-Decia Bumi

-Si ya vamos!-Decia Kyara

Pero justo cuando daban la vuelta para entrar en el túnel que habia hecho Bumi se escuchaba una voz…

-No tan rápido Sabandijas!

Todos volteaban a mirar, era un general de la nación del fuego con muchos soldados tras de el.

-Corran!-Decia Bumi

Todos comenzaban a correr, pero en un instante el camino era bloqueado de nuevo. Todos volteaban a mirar de nuevo a los soldados y con asombro miraban que el General de esa tropa era un maestro Tierra.

-Les soprende?-Decia Takeshi-Acaso no suponen que hay mas que solo maestros fuego en el ejercito.

-Yo pensé que solo habia maestros Fuego! Eso que haces es un insulto al reino Tierra!-Decia Kyara

-No te atrevas a hablarme asi niñita!-Decia la chica-Tu no sabes las razones por lo que lo hacemos

-Pues cualquiera que sea la razón, no me interesa para mi es traición!-Decia de nuevo Kyara

-Bien ya me cansaste, no tengo por que estar escuchando los argumentos sin fundamento de alguien que no sabe nada de lo que pasamos!- Decia Takeshi haciendo tierra control agarrando a Kyara tanto manos y pies.

-Piensas que no podre soltarla?-Decia Bumi

-Arresten a los demás yo me encargo del anciano-Decia Takeshi

Takeshi se deslisaba en un instante sobre sus pies hasta llegar cerca del anciano…

-Con que tu eres Bumi no?-Decia rodeándolo casi parecía que lo examinaba, como si de verdad pudiera mirarlo.

-Si yo soy Bumi y no dejare que se lleven a mis amigos-Decia lanzando rocas contra los demás chicos, pero Takeshi hacia aparecer una pared que dividio donde estaban Kyara, Kai y Aang, a donde estaban Bumi y Takeshi…

-Oh, no, no tan rápido anciano… Esto es entre tu y yo… Sabes por que quiero pelear contigo…?

-No, pero a decir verdad muchachito jamas podras ganarme-Decia Bumi en posición de ataque

-Ha no?, Yo pensé que seria de lo mas sencillo del mundo, digo mi tátara abuela es la Maestra Suprema del Metal Control

-Eres un Bei Fong?-Decia Bumi asombrado

-Una, a decir verdad, pero si lo soy, decía quitándose el casco de la cabeza.

-No, no lo puedo creer… Y sirves a la nación del fuego?

-Mis razones tengo, como ya lo habia dicho anteriormente. Mira Bumi, todos sabemos que eres un loco demente, y que tus ideas aveces son excelentes, se que si eres inteligente te dejaras atrapar y después descubrirás la manera de poder zafarte de todo este lio.

El anciano llevaba una de sus manos a su mentón tratando de entender lo que aquella chica le estaba diciendo, sabia que las palabras que le habia dicho era con doble significado, pero aun no lograba dar con la verdadera intención de la chica, pensó que mientras se dejaba arrestar e iban camino al campamento de la Nacion del Fuego, podría meditar mas las cosas y asi decifrar lo que aquella chica pedia.

-Bien tu ganas, aun no se que es lo que quieres en realidad, pero tu ganas.

Takeshi hacia desender rápidamente la pared de roca que habia hecho y salía triunfante con Bumi como pricionero, lo tenia amarrado con cadenas para que asi no pudiera zafarse. En cuanto salio noto que las cosas no andaban muy bien, el Avatar estaba en el piso inconsciente, el chico con el peinado extraño también, y esa fastidiosa chica seguía dando la batalla, aunque no como ella esperaba, a decir verdad, ella habia notado que la chica era de la tribu agua, por que rayos entonces estaría lanzando piedras para defenderse, cualquiera pensaría que es una maestra agua-_Oh! Por fin va a intentar hacer algo con agua, esta sacando agua de su cantimplora-Que! Enserio eso es todo! Tan solo levanto el agua unos centímetros y cayo, pero que ridiculez! Ya es hora, no hay que perder mas el Tiempo…_

-Hey tu! Vamos ya deja de jugar al agua control, ustedes ineptos, por que la dejaron safarse, yo ya se las habia dejado amarrada prácticamente.

Takeshi de nuevo hacia tierra control y ponía unos brazaletes en las manos y los pies de Kyara, al igual que en los demás.

Pronto comenzaron a caminar hacia el campamento, mientras tanto Bumi seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué será lo que en realidad planea la chica Bei Fong?-Pero no daba aun con la respuesta, en sus pensamientos faltaba que algo encajara pero no encontraba que.

De repente todos llegaban enfrente de la tienda del Principe Roku, Takeshi ordenaba a sus soldados retirarse y dejar solo a Bumi y compañía.

Takeshi entraba muy sutilmente a la tienda del Principe, este al darse cuenta de su presencia, pregunto que habia sucedido, si habia atrapado al avatar o no. Ella solamente se abstuvo a decir, que por fin era hora de regresar a casa.

Roku salio eufórico de su tienda y miro con satisfacción a sus prisioneros, habían sido tantos años los que habia pasado en el exiliio, tanto dolor y sufrimiento para el, pero por fin, todo eso habia terminado, por fin recuperaría su honor, y lo mas importante el amor de su padre.

-Buen trabajo Takeshi, sin duda tenia razón el tio Kuzon… Eres la mejor soldado que he visto en mi vida-Decia Roku

-Es un honor servir a la nación del Fuego su Majestad-Decia Takeshi

-Bien en cuanto regresemos, me asegurare de que mi padre de honorarios a ti y a tus soldados, fueron de suma importancia en la captura del avatar.

-Muchas Gracias Señor.

-Bien, ahora retírate, descansa, pero antes lleva a estos prisioneros al barco, los quiero en celdas separadas y especiales.

-Como diga, su Majestad-Decia Takeshi haciendo una reverencia

En cuanto decía especiales, Bumi sabia que la pieza que estaba faltando el rompecabezas ya casi estaba cerca, en el mismo barco estaría su salida?

Takeshi se encargo de poner al avatar en una celda completamente aislada de Metal rigido, sin siquiera tener el privilegio de poder mirar la luz del sol, solo una pequeña rendija por donde el soldado vigilante podría mirar a su prisionero.

Kyara y su hermano eran puesto en tipo jaulas, aislados del suelo, sin ningún contacto alguno con el agua, mientras que Bumi al igual que los prisioneros del reino tierra era mandado a otro sector del barco donde no existía ningún tipo de material que ellos pudieran manejar…

En cuanto llego pudo mirar que estaban en las minas de carbón, vio a mucha gente, hasta encontró algunos conocidos de años atrás, siguió mirando a su alrededor y cuando cayo en la cuenta de como salir de aquel lugar, se pregunto por que los demás nunca lo habían pensado.

-Dime-Le preguntaba el anciano a un joven que se encontraba cerca de el-Por que es que nunca han intentado escapar de aquí?

-Ja!-Soltaba una risa el joven - Salir? Y como prentendes que hagamos eso?, Acaso no haz visto donde estamos?

-Si, pero acaso ustedes no se han dado cuenta que el carbón al fin de cuentas también es tierra?

-Si lo se, he notado que aveces hago cosas sin querer, pero ninguno aquí se siente capaz para armar tal revuelo, no es solamente el no notar físicamente que exista tierra como tal en el barco, es mas bien que esos maestro fuego han logrado doblegar nuestros espiritus a tal grado de nisiquiera poder creer en nosotros mismos, asi que ya nadie intenta huir, nos sentimos muy débiles para esas cosas….-Decia el joven con la cabeza agachada

Bumi se sentía muy mal por los maestros tierra que estaban allí, todos al parecer estaban muy deprimidos, lejos de sus familias, recibiendo ordenes de los maestros Fuego, no podría imaginar algo peor. El panorama a su alrededor era simplemente atemorizante

-Y dime solamente tienen maestros Tierra aquí?-Decia Bumi

-No, al llegar a este lugar nos dejan en cubierta y nos ponen diferentes tipos de tierra y metal, nos quieren probar con la intención de que huyamos, muchos maestros nos rodean, pero no solo maestros fuego, se hace un campo de batalla cuando estamos alla arriba, un solo Maestro Tierra rodeado de varios maestros, tanto tierra, como fuego, agua, hasta incluso maestros aire.

-Espera, espera dijiste maestros Aire?-Decia Bumi muy sorprendido.

-Oh si maestros aire, son muy jóvenes a mi parecer, aunque aun no entiendo por que se unieron.

-Dudo mucho que se hallan unido, muchachos rebeldes, con sus ideas de escapar de casa.

-Puede que sea eso.-Le respondia el chico-Bueno después de que nos rodean, nos empiezan a atacar y nosotros tenemos que defendernos como podamos, dicen que si los vencemos a todos nos dejaran libres, peros solo es una mentira, lo hacen para escoger a los mejores y llevarlos a la milicia, asi fue como se llevaron lejos a mi amiga Takeshi.

-Eres amigo de esa niña?-Decia Bumi

-Si eramos muy unidos cuando vivíamos en el reino tierra, y claro que no es una niña tiene 16 años, cuando llego aquí sin embargo si era una niña, y a pesar de eso era de las mejores maestras tierra que jamas pude mirar, al fin una descendiente de los Bei Fong no?.

-Ya veo asi que ella no esta allí en verdad por gusto…

-Por gusto?-Decia el chico en cierto tono burlon-Claro que no! Takeshi será impulsiva, Sarcastica, aveces atarantada, peor traidora de su Reino jamas…

-Entonces que es lo que la obliga a estar en la milicia…

-Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste si solo maestros tierra hay en este lugar? Ademas de los Maestros tierra tienen a uno o dos integrantes de la familia de cada uno de nosotros, bueno de los mas talentosos en este caso de Takeshi, de ella no tienen a nadie, sospecho que la sobornan conmigo. Veras su familia fallecio hace mucho años a manos de la Nacion del Fuego el mismo General Sao se encargo de asesinarlos, asi que creeme cuando te digo que Takeshi no esta allli por gusto.

-Ahora entiendo…

-Entender? Que es lo que entiendes?

-Tu amiga tenia un plan-Digo en voz baja

-Un plan?-Decia el chico muy extrañado

-Si, asi es, no haz notado que a mi no me hicieron esa prueba de la que hablas?

-Cierto, que extraño…-Decia el chico

-Eso es por que me capturo tu amiga y me trajo directamente aquí, ella dijo que yo encontraría la manera de escapar de esto.

-Espera ella te capturo?

-Si a mi y a otros tres amigos, entre ellos el avatar.

-El avatar!? El avatar apareció!? Por fin esta guerra acabara!

-Si es lo que espero yo también pero mientras tanto, tu chico me vas a ayudar a idear nuestro escape!

Mientras tanto Aang seguía demasiado débil en aquella celda en la que se encontraba solo entraba un pequeño rayo de luz por la rendija donde lo vigilaban…

De repente escucho que el soldado era sustituido y el nuevo soldado se asomaba por la rendija, lo miraba e igual que el anterior se ponía en posición para que nadie pudiera sacarlo. Aang tenia la esperanza de que alguno de sus amigos por fin llegara por el, pero a decir verdad, Kyara no parecía muy buena haciendo agua control, y el lo único que sabia controlar era el aire, y el aire no le servia de nada en una celda de metal.

Por su parte Kyara y Kai estaban en esas horribles celdas, solo se miraban el uno al otro. Por lo mismo de que el agua era un peligro inminente según los maestros fuego, los dejaron encerrados, haciéndoles saber que mas tarde tendrían que subir a cubierta…

Kyara miraba una pequeña gota de agua que se habia caído cuando le habían dado agua, pero a quien quería engañar, para su mala suerte era pésima manejando el agua control, ni siquiera sabia por que podría mas o menos dominarla de vez en cuando, se suponía que los maestros agua son talentosos, les cuesta trabajo aprender a unos mas que a otros pero… para ella era casi imposible, sentía la impotencia de nisiquiera poder dominar esa diminuta gota de agua. Kyara daba un pequeño suspiro y agachaba su cabeza, en ese mismo instante sentía que una gran ráfaga de aire habia entrado al lugar. Kai la volteaba a mirar, pero ninguno de los dos vio al pequeño niño con los tatuajes por ningún lado, lo cual era muy extraño pues el lugar estaba totalmente aislado y que se colara de esa forma una ráfaga de aire era básicamente imposible


	9. 8 El Escape

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nickelodeon, solo la trama y algunos nombres de la historia son de mi autoria.**

**Hola a todos! Espero y estén muy bien y que se la hallan pasado excelente el fin de semana.**

**Sin mas que agregar… Les dejo este capitulo espero y les agrade…**

**Agradecimiento especial a:**

**Maryel: Maryel! Me encanto tu comentario, tu si lograste notar los puntos que quería que quedaran en duda :D, poco a poco se ira sabiendo la verdad de las cosas, y debo aclarar que no todo queda resuelto en este capitulo**

**Flor: Muchas Gracias por firmar mi capitulo, las firmas nuevas me agradan mucho :D**

**Genesis: Aquí esta todo el plan :D Descubre si funciono o no… :D**

**Cap 8. El Escape**

Por su parte Bumi y el joven del reino Tierra trataban de idear un plan…

-Te digo que las cosas seras muy sencillas… Ja ja ja ja-Reia Bumi

-Sencillas? A eso le llama sencillo?-Decia el joven

-Pues claro! Toda la solución esta aquí, solo es cuestión de convencer a los demás..

-Convenserlos claro… Que acaso no entendió que el espíritu de todos esta aquí demasiado doblegado para creer…

-Oh Pequeño joven, pero creeran… Ahora cúbreme… Necesito primero la ayuda de alguien para sacar todo este carbón de aquí…

El joven maestro Tierra Cubria a Bumi, mientras tanto el hablaba con cada uno de los maestros tierra que estaban en aquel horrible lugar, mas por el tiempo que llevaban allí, o aun sin haber pasado demasiado tiempo encerrados en aquel barco, nadie creía en si mismos, se sentían cansados, tristes y muy abatidos por estar lejos de sus casas.

Bumi se habia introducido por uno de los ductos de ventilación del barco buscando donde habia encerrado a Aang, de repente en uno de tantos ductos pudo ver una celda completamente cerrada, a un lado de ella un guardia resguardándola… Bumi desendia sin preocuparle el guardia de la celda

-Tu! Que haces Aquí?!-Decia el soldado señalando a Bumi

-Oh nada… Simplemente rescatando a mi amigo…-Decia el anciano

-Que? Ja ja ja ja-Reia el soldado- Y como comprendes hacer eso?

-Muy Simple-Decia Bumi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

De repente el soldado era arrastrado hacia Bumi, el soldado estaba muy espantado pues no sabia que era lo que sucedia..

-Que? Nunca les dijeron a los Soldados que no usaran trajes de Metal?... Por que algunos maestros tierra son también Maestros Metal…-Decia mientras lo lanzaba directamente del otro lado del cuarto dejándolo asi inconsciente. Ya libre el camino Bumi se dispuso a abrir la celda de Aang

-Aang! Estas bien?

-Bumi!-Decia Aang dándole un gran abrazo-Pense que nadie me podría sacar de esta… Sabes hacer Metal control? Muy asombroso

-Si pero no es la gran cosa… Je, ahora es hora de que me ayudes con mi plan para salir de este vejestorio

-Pero ya encontraste a Kyara y Kai?

-Si no estoy equivocado es la hora donde sacan a los maestros a cubierta, osea que es hora de actuar… Kyara y Kai tienen que estar alla

Rapidamente Bumi y Aang se dirigían a la sala de Maquinas para llevar todo el carbón posible a cubierta, Bumi esperaba que Tali (el amigo de Takeshi) hubiera podido convencer aunque fuera a algunos maestros tierra. Aang iba y cerraba todo los ductos de ventilación dejando solo uno abierto para poder enviar la mayor cantidad de Carbon que pudiera Bumi también le ayudaría para que pudiera ser mas, con el aire y tierra control combinados, el plan saldría de maravilla.

Aang y Bumi salían por el ducto de ventilación y en cuanto podían mirar su entorno, miraban a varios soldados de la nación del fuego y al comandante al mando de aquel barco, todos tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pues los maestros tierra al mirar el carbón salir del ducto solo lo miraban y seguían comiendo o mirando hacia el mar.

Kyara y Kai estaba juntos en una de las esquinas del barco y tampoco podían creer lo que sus ojos veian a los maestros tierra sin hacer nada…

-Vaya, vaya el avatar logro salir de su prisión no?-Decia el comandante

-Por supuesto que si! Ahora libera a esta gente!

-Y dime por que lo haría joven avatar? Crees que me puedes intimidar?

Todos los maestros volteaban su atención a la conversación en cuanto habían escuchado "avatar", algunos murmuraban entre si "El avatar ha regresado", "Por fin terminara la guerra", "Devolverá la paz a los reinos".

-Yo solo ahora tal vez no, pero se que todos juntos si podemos! Vamos Maestros Tierra ayúdense a salir de esta prisión, no solo física, si no también mental en la que los encerraron! Es hora de tomar nuevemante el reino tierra, y de recuperar todo lo que la nación del fuego les ha arrebatado! Luchen por su libertad! Luchen por sus familias! Luchen por sus Vidas!

Despues de todas las palabras Aang no tuvo siquiera una buena respuesta, todos seguían atemorizados, ni siquiera uno hizo el intento de controlar el carbón…

-Ja ja ja ja ja, No me hagas reir joven avatar de verdad pensaste que esta gente te ayudaría, o mas bien se ayudaría a si misma asi como tu les dijiste? Acaso no vez? No Mires, Observa sus rostros examinalos muy bien-Aang miraba y observaba a un pueblo reprimido, sin ninguna esperanza-Sus espiritus murieron hace mucho tiempo atrás… Oh pero aun crees en ellos… Son una perdida de tiempo y energía pequeño muchacho ingenuo, FRACASASTE!-Decia el comandante dando la media vuelta cuando de repente sentía como una piedra chocaba contra su cabeza.

-QUE?!-Volteaba su miraba para ver quien habia sido capaz de retarlo, para su sopresa no era ningún prisionero sino un mismo soldado de la nación del Fuego-Como te atreves!-Exclamaba furioso el comandante

-COMO ME ATREVO?-Respondia el soldado-No Señor como se atreven ustedes a CAPTURARNOS, REPRIMIRNOS Y MANIPULARNOS A SU LIBRE ANTOJO! USTEDES NO SON SUPERIORES!-Decia Takeshi quitándose el caso y comenzando a unir una gran masa de carbón

Al mirarla todos los demás maestros que estaban en el barco comenzaban también a defenderse.

-No dejen que el avatar escape!-Decia el comandante

-Escapar? Quien dijo que escaparia-Decia Aang con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-Eso le quitaría la diversión a esto-Decia haciendo un remolino con sus manos y lanzando piedras al comandante y los demás soldados, dejándolos incoscientes, mientras Bumi hacia un gran agujero en la pared del barco, permitiéndoles asi tomar el barco…

Mientras estaban incoscientes los maestros Fuego, Takeshi y Talí comenzaron a formar una plataforma de carbón debajo del comandante y sus soldado, ellos reaccionaban en cuanto se veian afuera del barco siendo alzados solo por la plataforma de Carbon que les impedia caer al mar…

-No! Piedad! No se nadar!-Decia el comandante

-No se Preocupe Comandante, Me dijeron que los cobardes saben Flotar… Ha! Y otra cosa dele mis mas sinceros saludos al pricipe Roku!-Decia Takeshi mientras hacia una reverencia dejándolos asi caer al agua

Todos los Maestros Tierra daban un enorme grito de emoción, al fin tenían su libertad, Takeshi y Tali comenzaron a pasarse a otros dos barcos cercanos para liberar a los demás maestros que habia en aquellos barcos. El amotinamiento habia sido un éxito total… Despues de que acabaron, se reunieron Takeshi, Tali, Bumi, Aang, Kyara y Kai.

-Veo que si entendiste mi indirecta anciano-Decia Takeshi dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo a Bumi casi tirándolo al piso

-Valla si que eres una chica ruda-Decia Bumi-Y claro tus suposiciones sobre mi locura eran ciertas.

-El anciano si que esta loco-Decia Tali

Takeshi le daba un enorme abrazo a su amigo, este se desconcertó al ver que su amiga, casi quien parecía mas un amigo para el que una amiga lo abrazo, Takeshi nunca habia sido una chica de abrazos, era demasiado seca y su forma de demostrar cariño era golpeando a la gente.

-Muy bien-Decia Tali se parándose del abrazo-¿Dónde esta Takeshi y que hiciste con ella?

-Ja ja no seas bobo-Decia Takeshi golpeándolo en el brazo-Simplemente te extrañe, eres mi mejor amigo de la infancia y saber que estabas encerrado en ese lugar, era muy deprimente…

-Yo también me la pasaba pensando en que estarías haciendo en la milicia, si te obligarían a hacer cosas que tal vez no querias, los maestros fuego son muy sanguinarios…

-Si, algunas veces me obligaron, pero ya todo esta en el pasado, y recupere lo mas cercano que tengo a una familia.

Kyara se habia retirado a un barandal del barco, estaba mirando hacia el mar, Aang al verla allí se le acerco…

-No se ven muy felices juntos?-Decia Kyara

-Que?-Decia Aang

-La chica del reino tierra y su amigo

-Ha si… Pense que no los estabas observando…

-Si, pensaba en que para ella el era básicamente su familia, sentí pena por lo de su familia, yo también se lo que es perder a alguien y me recordó a la perdida de mi madre.

-Yo también se lo que es perder a alguien cercano, yo no conoci a mis padres, pero el Monje Gyatso era casi uno para mi, no sabes cuanto lo extraño, me arrepiento de haber huido esa noche de aquel lugar, pero a la vez me alegro de haber quedado congelado en aquel Iceberg…

-Te alegras de haber estado en ese Iceberg 100 años?-Contestaba muy desconcertada Kyara

-Si me alegro.. Por que asi pude conocerte…

Aang miraba fijamente a los ojos de Kyara en cuanto le dijo aquellas palabras instantáneamente su corazón comenzó a latir como desesperado, su respiración se volvió mas dificultosa, las manos le sudaban como jamas en su vida le habia pasado, en el estomago sentía un vértigo que era casi insoportable…

Kyara por su parte miraba como aquel chico la miraba, era una mirada muy tierna, pero para ella era demasiado raro…

-Hem… Aang por que me miras asi?-Decia Kyara levantando una de sus cejas

-Que? Como?-Respondia Aang

-Asi con esos ojos

-Ja! Disculpame Kyara pero no tengo otros ojos-Respondia Aang con una enorme sonrisa en sus ojos…

-No… Aang a eso no me referia, esa mirada es diferente a las que siempre me das…

-No se quizás será por que recordé también a las personas que ya no están conmigo-Decia un tanto nervioso Aang

-Oh… si ya veo-Decia Kyara

-Bien y ahora que?-Se acercaba a ellos Kai

-No lo se…-Decia Kyara-A donde iremos esta vez?

-Supongo que a la Isla Kyoshi-Decia Aang

-A la isla Kyoshi? Iremos a reclutar Guerreras Kyoshi?

-No… Iremos a montar a un graaan Pez!-Decia Aang muy contento

-Y tu Bumi nos quieres acompañar?-Decia Aang

-Me temo que no Aang, tengo algo que atender en Omashu… Me ha llegado una carta y tengo que ir, pero supogo que después nos volveremos a encontrar

-Bueno, Y ustedes? Decia Aang mirado a Takeshi y Tali

-Nosotros iremos a nuestro pueblo en el reino Tierra, Tali quiere visitar a su familia, pero a mi claro que me gustaría mas tarde acompañarlos a ustedes, se que necesitan a alguien tan capaz como yo-Decia Takeshi muy orgullosa de si misma

-Si, por supuesto-Decia Kyara acercando se a Takeshi-Oye disculpa si mas antes te juzge, nunca supuse que hacias esas cosas, por alguien mas.. No pensé que tuvieran a alguien encerrado para manipularte

-No te preocupes "Maestra Agua", solo espero que para la próxima sepas entender un poco mas las situaciones de otras personas

-Es que yo… yo nunca supuse que esa fuera tu razón

-Ya le habia yo dicho al anciano, Takeshi jamas seria capaz de traicionar al reino tierra, y si lo hacia tendría que tener un razón muy grande, estoy muy agradecido por esto con ella-Decia Tali

-Mis mas sinceras disculpas a los dos-Decia Kyara

-No hay ningún cuidado, se que Takeshi aveces es ruda pero en el fondo tiene corazón-Decia Tali

-Deja de decir esas cursilerías Tali! Te podría escuchar a mil kilómetros de aquí…!

-Bueno creo que es hora de que todos nos separemos-Decia Kai

-Si, pero recuerdenlo nos volveremos a encontrar-Decia la chica ciega muy convencida

-Hasta luego!-Decia Aang subiendo a su bisonte volador

-Hasta luego bola de pelos!-Decia Takeshi con una gran sonrisa y mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Appa… ya que no podía saber donde estaba debido a que Appa estaba volando- Emm… Takeshi? Estan del otro lado-Decia Tali

Todos echaban a reir, mirando a la pobre chica…

-Sabes que no puedo ver las cosas que no estén en el suelo!-Decia la chica un tanto irritada

-Bueno nos vemos-Decian Kyara y Kai

Mientras iban volando hacia la Isla Kyoshi, Kyara recordó aquella ráfaga de aire que entro en donde estaban encerrado…

-Oye Aang, seguro que no habias escapado antes de que saliera con Bumi del cuarto de maquinas?-Preguntaba Kyara

-No, Sali hasta que Bumi me libero, Por que es la pregunta?

-Es que cuando estábamos encerrados, sentimos una enorme brisa que entro a todo el cuarto, pero no vimos a nadie, por un momento supusimos que eras tu…

-Una Brisa?, Seria otro maestro Aire?

-No lo creo, aunque podría haber sido, ya que la Brisa fue en forma rotatoria primero le pego a Kai y después a mi por la espalda

-Que raro, suena a un maestro aire, y a que la brisa salio de en medio de ustedes, notaron si habia algún ducto de ventilación en el piso?

-No, pero tal vez pudo haber alguno-Decia Kai

-Vez respuesta solucionada-Decia Aang

-La verdad es que suena coherente, pero no me acaba de convencer el aire no se sentía que viniera de un ducto… Pero quizás asi fue-Decia una Kyara no muy convencida


	10. 9 El regreso de Kussin

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertence, ni los personajes ni la escencia de los mismos… solo soy una noble escritora tratando de escribir una historia, los personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon, bueno al menos los de la leyenda de Aang en el cual esta basado este fic. La historia es de mi autoria :D**

_**Hola a todos! Como están! Espero que muy bien :D**_

_**Primero que nada les quiero pedir disculpa por la tardanza, es que no sabia como continuar el capitulo, mas bien como estructurarlo por que la idea la tenia y les quería hacer un buen capitulo.**_

_**Les traego este adelanto, lo quize dejar hasta aquí para dejar un poco de suspenso, prometo subir lo mas pronto posible… "Claro si es que los mayas no tenían razón verdad?" jaja XD**_

_**Por favor no se desesperen si no subo capitulo les juro que si seguire subiendo aunque me tarde un poco mas para traerles un buen capitulo…**_

_**Bueno cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo y Gracias a todos los que firmaron el cap anterior :D **_

**Cap. 9 "El regreso de Kussin"**

Aang, kyara y Kai se dispusieron a dirigir su viaje hacia la Isla Kyoshi. Toda esa tarde estuvieron volando, Kyara y Kai iban en la montura de Appa y su parte Aang estaba dirigiéndolo, de repente, Appa comenzó a descender de a poco hasta llegar a topar su patas con el agua del océano, Appa estaba cansado habia volado mucho tiempo y no se habían detenido a descansar. Aang miro hacia atrás y pudo mirar una escena casi de Postal para el, sus sentimientos estaban encontrados por lo que le habia dicho Roku, y la verdad es que no sabia si de verdad sentía algo por esa chica a la cual estaba mirando, o solo era su imaginación por lo que habia sabido, en esos instantes se olvido de todo y se dedico a mirar la escena, el pelo de Kyara volaba con el aire, ella estaba recargada sobre su brazo que estaba en la montura, parecía que estaba pensando, tenia su mirada perdida en el océano, pero aun asi se veía hermosa para Aang, el Sol se reflejaba en su hermoso cabello, que por casualidad esta vez habia decidido llevar suelto ya que siempre lo llevaba en una trenza, de repente Kyara metia una de sus manos en el agua y Aang juraba casi ver en cámara lenta como las gotas de agua que pasaban por su rostro, definitivamente estaba perdido en esa imagen…

Aang despertó de sus pensamientos cuando Appa gruño, el muchacho dedujo que era de cansancio asi que decidió ir a una pequeña Isla cercana a descansar.

-¿Aang aun falta mucho?-Preguntaba la chica de la tribu agua

-Me temo que si Kyara, y Appa ya esta cansado para continuar

-Es verdad pobresillo, cuando desandamos ire a buscarle unos pocos de esos frutos lunares que dices que tanto le gustan-En cuanto decía esto Kyara, Appa daba un enorme gruñido

-Appa esta agradecido contigo-Decia Aang con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Vamos! Como un Bisonte volador puede estar cansado!-Decia Kai

-Ha estado volando todo el dia!-Decia Kyara

-Si, pero es ilógico… Su nombre lo dice Bisonte Volador!, tiene que tener baterías recargables

-Claro Kai solo por ser un bisonte volador tiene que pasarse la vida entera solo en el aire

-Pues si no para que le ponen ese nombre… Se hubiera llamado mejor Bisonte Anfibio

-Amm… Disculpen por meterme-Interrumpia Aang-Pero que no acaso los anfibios son acuáticos y terrestres?

-Si Aang! Pero al parecer alguien no tomo notas en las clases de biología-Decia Kyara

-Que? Es un mejor nombre que el que tiene "Bisonte Volador"… por favor es mejor Bisonte Anfibio

-Si como todas tus graaandes ideas-Decia Kyara

-Vamos ya dejen de pelear, llegamos a la Isla, y necesitare ayuda.

-Si claro yo ire a buscar alimento-Decia Kyara

-Yo tratare de hacer un campamento-Decia Aang

-Bueno yo aquí los espero-Decia Kai extendiendo su manta para domir sobre el piso y recostándose sobre ella

Kyara iba directo hacia el y lo leventaba de una oreja-Ha! No Señor! Usted va a ir a conseguir agua!

-Agua? Pero si hay mucha en el mar!

-Si gran Bobo, quiero ver que te la tomes!

-Y yo por que? Yo no tengo sed

Kyara estaba ya muy enfadad con su hermano-Dije que fueras!

-Y se supone que yo soy el hermano mayor

-Y eso que! No tienes la mentalidad de uno

-Vamos ya dejen de pelear-Decia Aang-Kyara tiene razón Kai deberías de ir a buscar un poco de agua, ya no tenemos nada de reserva y obvio no podemos tomar la del mar.

-Esta bien ire, pero ire al otro lado de la isla lejos de esa gruñona-Decia señalando con el dedo a su hermano

-ha! No lo soporto-Decia Kyara dando la vuelta hacia el lado opuesto de su hermano

Aang se quedo solo junto a Appa mirando a los dos hermanos serparase, esperaba que cuando regresaran hubieran olvidado el pequeño conflicto que habían tenido…

Kyara iba caminando entre los arboles, cuando a lo lejos puro mirar a unos soldados de la nación del fuego, se quedo escondida mirándolos, pero de repente sintió como alguien la tomaba y al mismo tiempo tapaban su boca con un trapo…

Despues de un rato Kai ya habia regresado con un poco de agua al campamento y Aang ya tenia hecho donde pudieran dormir comodos.

-Y mi hermana?-Preguntaba Kai

-No ha regresado, creo que ya se tardo demasiado-Decia Aang

-Ella es asi cuando se enoja, dejala veras que mañana estará aquí

-Estas seguro de que estará bien?-Decia Aang

-Yo supongo que si, le di la vuelta a la Isla y no vi ninguna amenaza, no habia ningún barco de la armada de fuego, ni nadie mas, solo nosotros

-Que los espiritus cuiden a Kyara entonces, supongo que con su carácter es mejor dejarla sola un tiempo, darle su espacio

-Exacto asi es Kyara…

Kai y Aang se acomodaban en sus mantas, pero Aang no pudo domir esa noche, tenia un mal presentimiento, uno que hacia que su pecho se hundiera, algo andaba mal, su respiración se habia hecho rápida, su sudor era muy frio, sin duda algo habia pasado.

Aang se dispuso a meditar un rato y en cuanto pudo lograr su concentración máxima, Roku lo encontró rápidamente, pero esta vez algo habia cambiado, pudo notar a un Roku muy preocupado

-Roku? Que? Que sucede?-Preguntaba el joven maestro aire

-Aang una algo terrible ha ocurrido

-Que es lo que sucede?, Estas demasiado preocupado?

-Y no es para menos Aang, te dije que el camino seria difícil para ti, pero nunca pensé que las cosas se complicarían tanto

-Vamos Roku deja los rodeos y dime las cosas de una vez, yo también presenti algo, que sucede?

-El mundo de los espiritus es un caos… Veras recuerdas que te dije que el avatar Kussin te habia retirado todo su apoyo, que el también estaba muy molesto por lo que habias hecho?

-Si, si lo recuerdo bien, me dijiste que por eso tu serias mi guía, y que me tendría que encontrar a mi mismo para poder después entrar en contacto con Korra, que es la ultima que me da su apoyo y asi poder entrar en estado avatar

-Asi es, pues después de que Kussin retiro su apoyo al nuevo avatar, desaparecio y no supimos mucho tiempo de el, hasta ahora

-Si, pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que sucede

-Tiene que ver todo Aang, Kussin también logro regresar, el no tiene poderes de avatar, pero tiene algo que quizás podría igualar su fuerza, o quizás sea peor

-Logro regresar? Pero como?

-De la misma manera en la que tu lo hiciste, Kussin regreso y tomo una nueva forma humana, por el momento solo se que no es un avatar, pero lo que si se y que es por lo que corres mas peligro, es que Koh esta con el, es como si fuera su sombra lo respalada a donde valla, y tengo entendido que ya habían dado contigo, el te quiere castigar Aang, y ha tomado como rehén a una de tus amigas, tienes que rescatarla rápido, por que Koh le ha dicho un grande secreto a Kussin un secreto que solamente tu y Korra sabían y que decidieron resguardarlo por el mal que provoco la ultima vez

-Y por que no regresas tu también o Korra y me ayudan en todo este asunto?

-En primer lugar Aang, no podemos seguir el mismo juego, sabes que nosotros vivimos en ti, solo tienes que encontrar la manera de poder hacer que todo se arme de nuevo, y además por el momento las rencarnaciones ya no se están llevando a cabo, es demasiado peligroso asi que solamente almas nuevas están pasando al otro mundo

-Bueno… Y cual es el secreto que guardamos Korra y yo?

-La habilidad de quitar los poderes Aang

En cuanto Aang escuchaba eso despertaba rápidamente, estaba empapado en sudor, buscaba por todos lados a Kyara, quería creer que solo habia sido un mal sueño todo lo que escucho, pero no lograba encontrarla por ningún lado, si era verdad lo que habia visto en el sueño Kyara estaba en grave peligro.

-Kai! Kai! Despierta! Kyara esta en peligro! Rapido!-Decia el joven avatar sacudiendo a su compañero

-Que? Que? No Abuela aun no es hora de despertarse!

-No! Vamos depierta! A tu hermana se la llevo un espíritu!

-Que?-Despertaba rápidamente Kai

-Como que se la llevo un espíritu?

-Vamos…-Decia Aang aventándole su pantalón a Kai-En el camino te explico, según Roku están al otro lado de la Isla


	11. 1O ¿El Avatar?

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertence, ni los personajes ni la escencia de los mismos… solo soy una noble escritora tratando de escribir una historia, los personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon, bueno al menos los de la leyenda de Aang en el cual esta basado este fic. La historia es de mi autoria :D**

_**Hola a todos! Como están! Espero que muy bien :D**_

_**Muchas Gracias a Maryel Tonks que como siempre deja su Firma por aqui y me hace sentir bien con sus comentarios... jaja siento como si de verdad escribiera tan bien... aunque se que no... u.u**_

_**Tambien Gracias a Genesis por pasar a Firmar, tambien es una de las que siempre se pasa a dejar su opinion sobre el capitulo y de verdad te lo agradesco...**_

_**Tambien muchas gracias a los Lectores Anonimos :D**_

_**Bueno aqui esta la Continuacion del Capitulo espero y les guste...**_

_** Libro 1: Fuego**_

_** Cap 10. ¿El Avatar?**_

**POV AANG**

Comenzamos a caminar por el denso bosque, yo iba practicamente deseperado no solo fisicamente sino mentalmente, las cosas se habian complicado demasiado, mucho mas de lo que yo pensaba y las cosas me atormentaban mas por que sabia que todo habia sido mi culpa, se que quizas si mis razones o mi amor por Katara fueron muy fuertes, pero ahora que Roku me explica tantas cosas lo veo como una estupidez y una muy grande. Ahora si no llego a tiempo, podrian pasar dos cosas con Kyara, que Koh le robe el rostro o que Kussin le arrebate sus poderos, y sea cual sea el resultado cualquiera seria catastrofico y supongo que irreversible.

-Aang explicame como sabes que se llevaron a mi hermana por favor no me dejes hablando solo-Suplicaba Kai muy desesperado-No soporto la idea de pensar que deje a mi hermana sola por alli por un tonto mal entendido y un espiritu la rapto!

-Ya presentia algo Kai -lo mire tratando de calmarme-No pude dormir asi que decidi meditar para ver si asi se me quitaba la sensacion que sentia, pero en lugar de mejorar, empeoro todo. Entre en contacto con Roku y para mi sopresa estaba muy preocupado, me dijo que uno de los avatares anteriores el del reino Tierra llamado Kussin que me retiro su apoyo esta al servicion de Koh y que pudo reencarnar y ahora los dos me andan cazando

-Y eso que tiene que ver con mi hermana?-Me replicaba mientras quitaba una rama enfrente de el

-Se quieren vengar de mi con ella

-Pero por que con ella?-Manoteaba Kai de un lado a otro-En todo caso deberian de venir por ti y hacer su justicia no con mi hermana-Me miraba con mucha rabia

-Kai, comprendo como te sientes y no entiendo por que se la llevaron a ella, espero y sea cierta mi teoria y solo sea un señuelo para que yo valla y no le hagan ningun daño.

-Que quieres decir con hacerle daño!-Respondia Kai aun mas angustiado

-No nada no te preocupes

-Oh claro!-Decia tragandome con la vista-No me preocupare de que un espiritu roba rostros se llevo a mi hermana junto con su subdito el quita energia Kussin, Valla que voy a estar muy tranquilo!

-Shhh! Ya llegamos-Ponia mi brazo frente a el, agachandome y dandole a entender que ya se dejara de quejar.

-Por que supones que estaran en ese barco de la armada de fuego?

-Instinto avatar, confiare en el, la ultima vez tuvo razon y no dudare en usarlo de nuevo

-Bien... Solo espero que tu instinto avatar no nos lleve a una prision de la cual no salgamos y a mi hermana se la coman viva

-Vamos!

-No-Ahora era Kai el que me detenia-Que acaso los maestro aire no les enseñan estrategia? Vamos a entrar pero a mi manera-Decia Kai

** OoOoO**

**POV KATARA**

-Asi que tu eres...-Me decia un hombre alto moreno de cabellos negros muy largos

-Ser quien!-Le decia muy molesta ya que me tenia atada de manos

-La chica del avatar

-La que?-estaba muy desconcertada por su comentario

-Dejala-Escuchaba un susurro pero no entendia de donde provenia era como si pudiera escuchar los pensamiento de aquel hombre-Muy pronto vendra a quien realmente queremos

-Me raptaron para atraer a Aang!?

El hombre se volteaba a mirarme, al hacerlo me miraba de una manera depresiable, se acercaba a mi y me acariciaba la mejilla-Oh pequeña, no me provoques, callate y no digas ni una palabra, esos avatares solo son un dolor de cabeza, primero Kuruk cometio un error que a una de tus antepasadas le resulto fatal, y ahora Aang... ¿Que acaso nunca entenderan? Se que el mundo no perderia nada si asesinara a ese tonto monje, pero para que asesinarlo y les puedo hacer algo peor?

-Quien rayoz eres?-Lo miraba angustiada y a la vez aterrorizada por las cosa que decia

-Me deberias de recordar...-Me respondia

-Por que lo habria de hacer?

-Oh querida Ummi paso tanto tiempo que no me recuerdas

-Creo que te equivocaste de persona yo no soy Ummi

-Tu vida pasada si... o deberia llamarte Katara?

-Esa es mi tatara tatara abuela

-No pequeña todas son tu... Te podria llamar como yo quisiera Ummi, Almin, Iss, Katara, y ahora Kyara no?

Las palabras de aquel hombre eran muy desconcertantes para mi, yo era una reencarnacion de Katara?

-Si soy Kyara! pero tu como sabes eso!

-Lo se todo pequeña, soy el espiritu mas antiguo del mundo de los espiritus, mi nombre es Koh-Al escuchar ese nombre todo mi cuerpo se estremecia aunque no entendia aun por que-Bueno el humano que manejo es el avatar anterior a Aang el avatar del reyno tierra Kussin, yo jamas me hubiera arriesgado a perder todo mi poder haciendome mortal como los tontos de Tui y La

-Eres Koh?

-Si pequeña mejor conocido como el roba rostros...

** OoOoO**

**POV Aang**

-Entonces te quedo claro el plan?-Me preguntaba Kai

-Si, claro, tu entretienes a los guardias y yo entro lo mas rapido posible, busco a Kyara, la rescato y nos largamos de aqui...

-Espera-Kai miraba de nuevo hacia el barco-¿Que hace Roku aqui?

-¿Roku?-Miraba muy extrañado hacia el barco, al mirar hacia alli podia mirar como Roku observaba el barco de un lado hacia otro, mientras que otro soldado se le acercaba y le señalaba la proa del barco

-¿Que hace Roku aqui?-Se preguntaba a si mismo Kai-Ha decir verdad ahora que lo pienso nunca vimos ni un solo soldado en la cubierta

-Es verdad en todo el tiempo que estuvimos aqui ni un solo soldado salio

De repente mirabamos como se deslizaba con mucho cuidado para subir al barco Roku junto con el soldado, miramos hacia el otro lado de la Isla y venian otros dos soldados... Kai tuvo la misma idea que yo, cambio de planes...

Para cuando los dos soldados restantes se acercaron al barco Roku y el otro soldado habian entrado, asi que rapidamente les arroje una rafaga de aire que hizo que se golpearan contra el barco quedando inconscientes.

Arrastramos a los soldados hacia donde estabamos escondidos, les quitamos sus uniformes y los atamos para que tomar su lugar.

-Lo siento-Decia mirando a los dos soldados con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro

Saliamos de nuevo al otro lado de la Isla, cuando vimos que Roku salia de nuevo a cubierta nos miraba y nos grtiba

-Ustedes! Holgazanes! que esperan llevabamos una eternidad esperandolos! No hay nadie en la nave no se que paso con los demas soldados pero si hay alguien en una de las habitaciones

Kai y yo subiamos rapidamente, Roku nos mostraba el lugar en donde el creia que estaban esas personas, pero en cuanto tirabamos la puerta solo veiamos esfumarse dos siluetas en el aire...

-¿Que? ¿Que fue lo que sucedio?-Nos miraba Roku casi espantado-¿Desaparecieron las personas que estaban alli?

-Asi parece Joven Roku-Le respondia el otro soldado

-De espaldas!-Decia Kai

-¿Que?-Decia el joven principe

-De espaldas... Señor-Decia entre dientes Kai-Creo que nos quieren emboscar, y si es asi todos estaremos alertas

-Valla! hasta que un soldado tiene una buena idea-Decia Sarcastico

Todos nos poniamos de espalda haciendo un circulo, ibamos dando de vueltas para avanzar por el pasillo, abrimos cada una de las puertas del barco pero no encontramos nada, aun asi no nos separamos, y salimos de nuevo a la cubierta...

En cuanto abriamos la puerta, podiamos mirar como un hombre alto, delgado, moreno, me parecia que era de la tribu agua... tenia como prisionera a Kyara la tenia de rodillas, agarrada de las manos hacia atras.

Rapidamente golpee a Roku hacia un lado del barco con todas mis fuerzas, esperandolo dejar incosciente, al mismo tiempo Kai le pegaba con su bumerang al otro soldado dejandolo igual inconsciente

-No Aang! es una trampa!-Alcanzaba a gritar Kyara

-Callate!-El hombre a su lado la abofeteaba en la cara-Estupida chica de la tribu agua

-Dejala en paz!-Le gritaba al hombre-Koh si de verdad me quieres aqui estoy que mas te impide vengarte, acaba con el mal que aqueja al mundo, segun tu, pero no la lastimes a ella

-Aang yo lo distraere-Decia Kai

-No Kai disculpame pero este es asunto mio, y ademas es muy peligro

-¿Que? ¿A que te...?-De repente Kai caia al suelo, lo habia puesto a dormir oprimiendo uno de sus nervios centrales, despues de todo las tecnicas Chii habian servido de algo

-Oh Avatar Aang-Decia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-Me deberias de conocer mejor

-No Aang! Dejame! Vete! te quiere quitar tus poderes-Nuevamente gritaba Kyara

-No se si eres tonta, o demasiado Estupida-Decia el hombre mirando a Kyara-Ya estoy harto de ti

De repente aquel hombre se paraba muy concentrado poniendo sus dos manos a la altura de su frente, y cuanto vi lo que sucedia frente a mis ojos no lo podia creer...

-Es hora de que pagues... Avatar Aang!-Aquel hombre se habia dividido en dos personas exactamente iguales, con gran rapidez una de ellas se me acerco y me agarro las manos atandolas hacia atras a una velocidad que jamas habia visto en mi vida, era justo como cuando desaparecio dentro del barco. En cuanto ato mis manos, tapo mi boca con una de sus manos.

-No creerias que me olvidaria que podrias estornudar verdad?-Me decia con una maldad que se que jamas habia visto-Ahora aprecia el espectaculo

Me ponia incado de frente a Kyara, mientras miraba como su otro clon si asi se le podia llamar, ponia una de sus manos en la frente de Kyara, de repente la mirada de Kyara se perdio y cayo en el piso...

-Ahora Avatar Aang sigues tu...-Aquel hombre caminaba hacia a mi y nuevamente ponia su mano sobre mi frente cuando de repente...

-DEJALO EN PAZ!-Miraba como Kyara se habia levantado, de sus manos caian las cuerdas con las que la habia atado aquel hombre, pero las cuerdas estaban carbonizadas, Aquel hombre volteaba hacia Kyara muy sorprendido

-¿Que dices pequeña basura? Resistis...-Y en ese momento era callado... Kyara habia lanzado un enorme puñetazo hacia aquel hombre pero en cuanto lo lanzo una gran llamarada salio de su mano...

-NOOOO! ¿Que es esto? Nooo! Mi rostro!-Decia aquel hombre llevandose las manos a su cara, el clon que me sostenia me solto y rapidamente se unio al otro que se estaba quemando, se empezo a revolcar sobre el piso hasta que llego cerca de un cubo de agua y metio su cabeza en el... Para mi sorpresa cayo al suelo desmayado y en cuanto lo hizo se desvanecio...

Kyara caia al piso exahusta, pero aun estaba consciente...

-Aang ven, aun te puedo desatar las manos...-Me decia

-Yo creo que no-Se escuchaba otra vez de nuevo

-Roku!-Vamos Aang corre!-Me decia

-Rapido tu atrapa al avatar... yo me llevare a la chica, creo que a alguien apreciara esto que acabo de ver

Kyara y yo eramos separados, ella iba en un barco con Roku mientras que a mi me subian con su tio Kuzon...

** oOoOo**

**Bueno hasta aqui llego el capitulo de hoy, espero y les halla gustado tanto como a mi me emociono redactarlo...**

**Nos vemos en la proxima y Dejen sus preciosos Reviews :D**


	12. 11 Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertence, ni los personajes ni la escencia de los mismos… solo soy una noble escritora tratando de escribir una historia, los personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon, bueno al menos los de la leyenda de Aang en el cual esta basado este fic. La historia es de mi autoria :D**

_**Hola a todos! Espero y se la hallan pasado excelente en compañia de sus familias este fin de año... Y que el año que esta cursando sea de Gran Bendicion y lleno de riquezas tanto espirituales como fisicas para todos ustedes :D**_

_**Maryel: Muchas Gracias por no olvidarte de mi historia amiga... tu y Genesis son por las que me mantengo aqui, se que ya solo son dos las que me firman pero por ustedes sigo aqui :D**_

_**Genesis: Muchas Gracias al igual que a Maryel... por que ustedes desde que comenzo la historia no ha habido capitulo que dejen sin comentario y eso vale mucho para mi... a pesar de ser solo ustedes dos las que dejan su firma eso me mantiene constante en querer seguir escribiendo y cuando no veo sus firmas por que se retrasan me entristesco y quiero tirar la toalla, pero despues veo que alli estan y resurgen mis ganas de continuar el Fic :D**_

_**Por favor de la manera mas atento les pido a mis queridos lectores anonimos que si alguno quiere dar otra opinion acerca de mi Fic la de, las Firmas de Genesis y Maryel son muy importantes para mi... Pero debo admitir que aveces de ver tan pocas firmas he tenido ganas de dejar el fic incompleto como muchos que he visto por aqui...**_

* * *

**LIBRO 1: FUEGO**

**CAPITULO 11: RECUERDOS**

* * *

**POOV KUZON**

Era el ocaso mas hermoso que habia podido mirar, el sol se ocultaba para darle lugar a su eterna compañera la luna. A pesar de estar lejos de mi nacion, podia contemplar lo hermoso que era el paisaje, siempre en mi hubo algo que me hacia ver las cosas buenas y las malas de la vida, y a pesar de que en mi juventud tome muchas decisiones malas, pude corregir mi camino, aunque a un costo muy alto.

La tarde en que la mire por primera vez fue unica, era casi el mismo ocaso que mis ojos contemplan este dia, solo que en aquellos dias era otoño. El aire del artico jugaba con su cabello negro, el sol refugiaba sus ultimos rayos en la mirada de aquella mujer, era simplemente hermosa. Pero para mi, ella era casi un pecado, mi padre jamas me dejaria estar con ella, y mi mismo orgullo no me permitia acercarme, se suponia que nosotros la gloriosa nacion del Fuego eramos superiores a todas las naciones, no podria siquiera concebir la idea de estar cerca de alguien que no fuera de mi nacion, y muchos menos con alguien de la tribu agua.

Mis demonios internos luchaban fuertemente dia tras dia por no mirarla, por repudiarla, pero siempre, siempre algo ganaba. Atrape a cada uno de los maestros agua de la tribu del sur, ese era mi deber, atraparlos y acabar con ellos, pero ella nunca pude siquiera acercarme, ella me miraba con un odio descomunal siempre, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando el general Ozzai llego. En cuanto le di el informe, me pregunto por que no habia atrapado a la ultima maestra agua ya que llevaba casi dos meses intentando capturarla siendo que a los demas maestro agua me llevo 3 dias atrapar a todos, yo era conocido por ser uno de los generales mas sanguinareos y crueles de la nacion del fuego, esto desconcerto a general Ozzai, como era posible que una siemple maestra agua pudiera conmigo y todo mi ejercito.

-¿Acaso ella es maestra Sangre?-Me pregunto el general

-No ella no es Maestra Sangre-Le respondia

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por que no la haz capturado?

-Es que... Creo que ella esta embarazada

-¿Te detiene un simple embarazo? La orden fue clara Kuzon, acabar con los maestros agua. ¿Acaso la joven Maestra te enternecio?-Decia en tono burlon

-Claro que no, tu me conoces.

-Entonces ve y acabala!

-No... No puedo-Dije mirando hacia el suelo.

-Espera un momento-Me miraba el general buscando respuestas en mis ojos-¿Te enamoraste de la chica? ¿Estas enamorado de ella?

-No... Claro que no-Le respondi nervioso

-Pues tu actitud me dice lo contrario, ire a acabar con ella-Decia el general, al mismo tiempo que salia de la tienda en donde estabamos acampando.

Iba a pasos agigantados con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, deseoso de la sangre de aquella maestra, y deseoso de hacerme sufrir, puesto que el y yo nunca fuimos amigos, llego a la aldea donde ella vivia, comenzo a quemar casas, fueran de maestros o no, estaba arrasando completamente con todo, la maldad y la ira se habian apoderado de el, Kya comenzo a tratar de apagar el fuego de su aldea con el agua control, pero en cuanto la vio Ozzai se fue contra ella, iban a empezar una batalla terrible, el rapidamente pudo hacer que ella se fatigara y no pudiera mas, cayo al suelo, era justo el momento en que acabaria con ella con una gran llamarada, hasta que yo me meti entre los dos, extendi mis brazos frente a ella, no podria permitir que el acabara con ella, no lo permitiria, al ver mi reaccion, la mirada de Ozzai se encendio y comenzamos una gran pelea, los aldeanos se llevaron a Kya a salvo. Ozzai y yo estuvimos un tiempo peleando hasta que lo termine por derrotar no por algo me habian nombrado el Dragon del oriente.

Despues de matar a Ozzai, ordene a todos los soldados que ninguno podia hablar del tema, que si alguno se atrevia a siquiera decir una palabra de lo que habian visto yo mismo lo asesinaria.

Corri a ver a Kya para ver como estaba, toda la aldea a pesar de que fui sanguinareo y cruel con su gente, me agradecieron el hecho de salvar a Kya y me acogieron con ellos, curaron mis heridas fisicas, pero Kya curo mis heridas espirituales.

Ella logro acabar de matar a mis demonios internos, su alma pura y noble ilumino la mia, como un farol ilumina a los barcos y enseña el camino para que no choquen, ella me hizo cambiar.

Vivi algunos meses en la tribu agua, tarde en ganarme su confianza, puesto que un maestro fuego, un medico que yo conosco habia ido algunos meses atras antes de que nosotros llegaramos, ella tuvo algo que ver con el, y efectivamente mi teoria era cierta Kya estaba embarazada de aquel hombre, me conto que lo habia amado mucho, pero que al final el la dejo sin decir siquiera adios.

Yo le prometi que siempre estaria con ella, y que yo seria un padre para su hijo. Pero al poco tiempo uno de los soldados huyo y le conto a mi padre que yo estaba viviendo con la tribu de agua y que ya hasta casado estaba con una de ellas.

El al ver la situacion, no quizo arriesgarse y llego el mismo a la tribu agua, arraso con todo a su paso, y a Kya se la llevo, me dijo que jamas volveria a saber de ella, que ella era una escoria para mi, que yo me merecia alguien de la nacion del fuego. Me inque le suplique que no se la llevara que me dejara vivir mi vida con ella, que estaba esperando un hijo mio, que la preferia a ella que al trono, al cual yo era el legitimo heredero...

-Ah ¿si? Prefieres a esta escoria-Decia mientras sujetaba de los cabellos a Kya teniendola incada en el piso- Y no prefieres a la gloriosa Nacion, que yo levante de las cenizas, por la cual yo luche dia y noche para que TU HEREDARAS!, PREFIERES A ESTA BASURA!-la insultaba al mismo tiempo que la dejaba caer al piso.

Kya intetaba correr pero era inutil no habia a donde ir, y menos de la ira de mi padre, yo no podia hacer nada, puesto que unos soldados a la hora de incarme para pedir misericordia me habia esposado para que no hiciera nada estupido segun mi padre...

-Bueno... Si la prefieres a ella, sere venebolente-Me decia mirando a los ojos.-¿Crees que nosotros los padres no queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos Kuzon?-Pero yo no confiaba en mi padre su mirada era sinica y siniestra

-Entonces te dare lo que me pides... Quedas desheredado del trono, el legitimo heredero sera tu hermano Sozin el si es digno de gobernar, pense que eras alguien inteligente Kuzon, pero tristemente me doy cuenta que vales lo mismo que esta basura, decia escupiendo a Kya.

-Ya dejala en paz!-Le suplicaba

-Claro, claro que la dejare en paz, pero tu... tu mi querido hijo, por la traicion que hiciste jamas sabras si la mata o la deje vivir, si la queme o la ahogue, te quedaras eternamente con esa duda, la duda de que habra sido de ella y de tu bastardo hijo que lleva en sus entrañas... Deberia de sacarselo en estos mismo instantes... Pero no mi querido hijo, no te dare el gusto de saber que es de esta asquerosa de la tribu agua, y tu, tu te quedaras aqui, en tu amada aldea, arreglatelas como tu puedas...

Mi padre subio a uno de los barcos con Kya... Jamas supe de nuevo de ella... Por mas que la busque, por mas que pregunte... Nunca supe que fue de ella.

**POOV AANG**

De nuevo estaba atrapado en uno de los barcos de la armada de fuego, una vez en una celda de metal resguardada por un soldado, solo que esta vez ni Bumi ni Takeshi ni siquiera Kai sabia que estaba aqui. No solo yo iba directo a una muerte segura a la nacion del fuego sino tambien Kyara.

Me habia dejado muy desconcertado el hecho de que pudiera hacer fuego control, se suponia que el otro avatar si es que existia era de la nacion del fuego, pero ¿ella? ¿ella el avatar? Las cosas andaban demasiado raras, nisiquiera era de la nacion del fuego, como se suponia que ella seria el otro avatar.

Espero y logremos salir de este lio, todo me hace sentir culplable a mi, todo es mi culpa, todo.

De tanto pensar me estaba quedando casi dormido, pero mi sueño fue interrumpido por alguien mas...

-Hola Avatar-Me decia el anciano

-Ah! Hola-Le decia mirando hacia la pared e ignorandolo

-Se que estas molesto, pero creeme las cosas yo las veo de una manera muy diferente a las de mi sobrino.

-Ah ¿si? Y digame ¿como las ve usted?-Le replique

-Siempre veo el vaso medio lleno

-El vaso ¿que?-Que rayos tenia que ver eso con lo que estabamos hablando... si que era raro

-Veras joven avatar siempre hay que ver dos situaciones en las cosas tu deberias saberlo.

-¿Si? y digame ¿Cual es la situacion favorable de estar en este barco dirigiendome casi a la muerte?

-El lado bueno de esta situacion es esta charla

-¿Enserio? ¿Una charla con usted? No me lo tome a mal, pero no es muy santo de mi devocion

-Lo se, pero te lo repito no comparto las mismas ideas de mi sobrino, ademas Aangi me extraña que no me recuerdes...

-¿Aangi? ¿Como sabe que me decian asi? Eso solo lo sabian Bumi y...

-¿Kuzon? ¿Tu amigo de la Nacion del fuego?-Me decia señalando su caracteristica ropa

Mis ojos se habrian demasiado por la impresion, aun no podia creer que ese viejo panson que estaba frente a mi era Kuzon, de joven era muy delgado y extremadamente agil uno delos niños mas activos que conoci en mi vida, nunca se podia estar quieto, ademas de ser muy intrepido e irrespetuoso.

Aquel hombre me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-¿Como es posible que hayas sobrevivido tanto tiempo en ese tempano de hielo he?

-De... ¿De verdad eres tu?

-El mismisimo en persona... Kuzon a sus ordenes avatar Aang, Valla de haber sabido hace 100 años que tu eras el avatar le habria presumido a todos que mi desaparecido amigo Aang era el destinado a salvar al mundo

-Kuzon... Valla yo, no se que decir, me siento tan extraño, tu y Bumi ya son mayores, mientras que yo sigo siendo un niño.

-No quieras regresar el tiempo por lo sucedio Aang, todo a su debido tiempo.

-Y dime como es que terminaste aqui? Bueno si ya se eres hijo de Azulon, pero siempre pense que te rebelarias si una situacion asi te hubier surgido.

-Oh Aang, esta escrito en los libros de mi familia, todos pasamos por momentos muy oscuros, hize muchas cosas malas en mi juventud, cosas de las que me arrepiento enormemente.

-¿Mataste gente inocente?

-Todo en nombre de mi gloriosa nacion-Me decia con tono sarcastico.

-Pero Gracias al cielo, una persona llego a mi vida y la cambio por completo

-¿Estas Casado?-Miraba muy atento a Kuzon

-No exactamente, me hubiera gustado poderlo hacer, pero no se que sucedio con ella... Mi padre me la arrebato de las manos y nunca supe mas de ella..

-¿Por que hizo algo asi?

-Tu sabes como era... y ella, ella no era de la nacion del fuego

-¿Como? Entonces ¿De quien te enamoraste?

-De una hermosa joven de la tribu agua su nombre era Kya...

Al decirme aquel nombre senti como mis entrañas se movian...

-¿Kya? ¿Dijiste Kya?

-Asi es ¿Por que el asombro?

-¿De que tribu agua era?

-De la tribu agua del sur ¿Por que te soprende tanto?

-Es que... yo escuche hablar de una Kya

-¿Que?

-Si... Mi amiga la esta con tu sobrino en el otro barco, es hija de Kya

-¿Y tu conoces a su mamá?

-No. Se la llevaron unos maestros fuego cuando Kyara era tan solo una niña, su madre la defendio diciendo que ella era una maestra agua para que no se llevaran a Kyara, ya que en esa aldea solo buscaban al ultimo maestro agua y Kyara era la unica que habia mostrado dotes de dominar el elemento.

-¿Entonces su madre no era maestra agua?

-Tengo entendido que no.

-No puede ser ella, ella si era un maestro agua, una de las mejore que he visto en mi vida, ademas de que a la madre de tu amiga se la llevaron cuando era pequeña, Kya nisiquiera tuvo a su bebe.

-Y que tal si si es ella, que tal si escapo?

-¿Escapar de la ira de mi padre? Lo veo casi imposible

-Tienes razon, ademas ahora que lo mencionas ella tiene un hermano mayor, no creo que sea la misma Kya de la que hablamos.

-Supongo que no. Bueno te voy a ayudar a escapar Aang, tienes que ser rapido y rescatar a tu amiga de mi sobrino, por que el se la llevara mi hermano y se que la mataran para poder llevar a cabo la conquista.

-Unete a nosotros Kuzon, yo necesitare un maestro fuego que me enseñe.

-Si no mal vi, tu amiga llegara a ser una excelente maestro fuego, ella te enseñara, yo no puedo ir contigo Aang, las cosas tienen que seguir su curso y yo aun sigo aqui por alguna razon, simplemente cuidate y hasta la proxima que nos veamos.

Kuzon salia de la celda, yo escuchaba que le decia al soldado que ya era muy tarde que se fuera a descansar y el iria a buscar a otro soldado que lo relevara, el soldado obedecio y se marcho Kuzon me abrio la puerta y escape, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Pero como es posible que el prisionero halla escapado?-Le decia uno de los soldados a otro-¿Que acaso no avisaste que tenia que venir un reelevo

-¿El General Kuzon me dijo que el avisaria-Decia el soldado mirando al general

-Yo iba a avisar al soldado cuando ese avatar salio y me aturdio con su aire control-Decia poniendo una cara de lastima-Ademas soy muy viejo y gordo para seguir a un niñito que anda bricando de aqui para alla...

* * *

**Bueno Hasta aqui llego el Capitulo de Hoy espero y les halla gustado Nos leemos en el siguiente Capitulo :D**


	13. 12Luchando con mis Demonios

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nickelodeon, solo la trama y algunos nombres de la historia son de mi autoria.**

**!Hola a todos! Primero que nada disculpen por no subir capitulo nuevo, pero es que tuve algunos contratiempos, pero aqui estoy de regreso y muy muy contenta jeje, muchas gracias por firmar el cap pasado, gracias a Maryel, a Genesis, a Flor que nuevamente Firmo, a Karloz que tambien reaparecio y a Helenil que de verdad si que andabas perdida jeje xD.**

**Bueno sin mas que decirles les dejo este nuevo capitulo y espero y les siga gustando la trama :D**

* * *

**Libro 1:Fuego**

**Cap. 12 Luchando con mis Demonios**

* * *

_**Pov Aang**_

Sali corriendo lo mas rapido que pude, aunque la verdad no tenia ni idea de que haria, digo, despues de todo, el barco entero estaba lleno de soldados, pero se que Kuzon haria algo para entreternos.

En cuanto sali a cubierta tuve que esconderme rapidamente, pues para mi sopresa, mis ojos contemplaban los muelles cercanos de la nacion del fuego, lo cual hizo que me turbara aun mas, la sola idea de pensar que Kyara iba en el barco delante de mi y que seria presentada ante el señor del fuego me aterrorizaba. Decidi esconderme detras de uno de los barriles con agua que se encontraban en el barco, cuando vi que uno de los soldados se acercaba hacia mi decidi de nuevo usar el truco de hacerme pasar por soldado, asi que lo noquie, lo ate con unas cuerdas, lo escondi y finalmente me robe su armadura.

Sali a cubierta como uno de los soldados, Kuzon bajaba rapidamente del barco pues ya habiamos llegado al muelle, abajo estaba Roku con Kyara atada ahora con cadenas, Kuzon y su sobrino se acercaron y hablaron por unos segundos antes de que el explotara en cólera gritandole a su tio que era un inepto anciano gordo por haberme dejado escapar, dicho eso, dio la vuelta rapidamente, y se llevo a Kyara a la entrada de una gran muralla que protegia a la nacion del Fuego.

Nos ordenaron a todos los soldados que bajaramos, pues el Señor del Fuego resiviria a su hijo con honores, por traer al "avatar".

Desendimos y nos formamos en hileras, por suerte me toco hasta al frente para asi poder mirar a donde llevarian a Kyara.

De repente se habria la enorme puetra de la muralla y podia ver salir a una chica de tez clara, ojos color miel, cabello negro que llevaba amarrado en una coleta en la cual estaba incrustada la llama de fuego representante de una princesa. Extendia los brazos con una enorme sonrisa para resivir a su hermano.

-Querido Hermano, No sabes el gusto y la emocion que me da verte regresar con el avatar, o mas bien dicho la avatar-Expresaba al mirar con desprecio a Kyara

-Kaede, pense que mi padre vendria a recibirme-Roku miraba con cierto enojo a su hermana

-Hay Hermanito"Kaede le daba la vuelta a su hermano observandolo-Mi padre esta adentro, te recibira con una gran fiesta, despues de todo, tu honor sera restaurado, claro esta, si de verdad ella es el avatar-Kaede señalaba a Kyara

-Claro que es el avatar-Roku le respondia de forma cortante-Si no por que piensas que la traeria-

-Pues mi querido Hermanito, me temo que el nuevo avatar tendria que haber sido de la nacion del fuego, y en caso de haber muerto, el siguiente en la linea tendria que haber sido un maestro aire, no una maesta agua-

-¿Crees que de verdad seria tan estupido para regresar si no estuviera seguro que de verdad ella es el avatar?-Preguntaba indignado el joven principe

-Pues la verdad si, si creo que eres lo suficientemente estupido para regresar y fingir que ella es el avatar, pero en fin, dejemos que mi padre lo decida, entremos Principe Roku

Kaede entraba a pasos agigantados al palacio real, en sus labios se podia ver una sonrisa de satisfaccion, como si deverdad creyera que su hermano se equivoco y en lugar de sentir lastima por el, se sintiera orgullosa de que el hubiera fallado.

En cuanto entramos al palacio, Kaede solo dio la vuelta para mirarnos de nuevo a todos,

-!Ahora!-Grito dando una orde a los soldados, rapidamente dos de los soldados que habian llegado con ella a la entrada agarraban a Roku y otro mas buscaba a Kuzon para tambien apricionarlo

-¿Que? ¿Que es esto?-Le preguntaba a gritos el principe a su hermana

-¿De verdad creiste toda esa sarte de tonterias que mi padre te recibiria con honores?-La chica miraba al principe como si fuera su peor enemigo

-No tan asi, pero tampoco me espara esto-Le respondia tratando de safarse de los soldados

-Hay hermano, de verdad que aveces me soprende tu falta de intelecto, mi padre decidio darme a mi la mision de encontrar al avatar y entregarselo, digamos que se dio cuenta que su querido hijo solo desperdiciaba tiempo, dinero y recursos con sus excurciones a fin de recuperar su honor, se canso de que andubieras vagando por alli a la deriva casi cuatro años, y se dio cuenta que ¿Quien mejor que yo para atrapar al avatar?

-!Pero tu no lo atrapaste! !Lo hize yo!-Alegaba Roku

-Lo se, lo se, por eso te perdonare la vida, despues de todo tu y mi querio Tio tambien ya estaba boletinados como buscados, y cualquiera que los ocultara o resguardara moriria con ustedes, por que desde que se me asigno a mi esa tarea ustedes pasaron a ser traidores de la nacion del fuego

-!Tu eres la traidora!-El principe roku aun no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo

-Si, si, si lo que tu digas hermanito, ¿Saben que? ya llevenselos, !ha! y tambien a la campesina de la tribu agua-Kaede le ordenaba a los soldados

Los soldados conmenzaban a avanzar, Kaede nos ordenaba a mi y a otro soldado seguirlos, por si acaso los prisioneros intentaban huir, bajamos hacia unas celdas, el lugar era oscuro y muy frio, los soldados que llevaban a Roku, su tio y a Kyara abrieron una celda, en quella celda ya habia un prisionero era un hombre de la ciudad de Ba sing Se que habian logrado aprisionar, en esa celda metieron a Kuzon, y en otra que se encontraba vacia ponian a Roku y a Kyara.

Otro soldado llegaba detras de nosotros diciendo que la princesa solicitaba nuestra presencia en el palacio, solo dejaron a uno de los soldados, y yo no pude hacer nada para quedarme, pues dejaron uno de mas rango que todos los que ibamos, en fin mas tarde regresaria a rescatar a Kyara y por lo pronto iria a ver que se le ofrece a la loca hermana de Roku.

**Pov Kyara**

A pesar de estar en la nacion del fuego y aprisionada junto al dichoso principe Roku, no me preocupaba tanto mi futuro, lo que aun no podia entender era que habia sucedido en el barco de la armada de fuego,y... esperen un momento ¿y Aang? ¿Donde estaba Aang? tan preocupada estaba por lo que sucedio en aquel barco que ni siquiera recorde a Aang, ¿por que no lo aprisionaron con nosotros? ¿Acaso habra escapado?

-Oye !tu!-Kyara miraba al principe

Roku que estaba contra una de las esquinas de la celda dirigio su mirada a la ¿Maestra Agua?(Lo puse entre signos de interrogacion por que recuerden que hizo fuego control)

-¿Me hablas a mi?-Preguntaba el maestro fuego con cierto aire de altaneria

-!No!-Exclamaba Kyara-Le hablo a la mancha que esta justo junto a ti en la pared-Al terminar lo miraba pensando si acaso estaba retrasado o algo asi

El principe Roku miraba a aquella chica intentando entender por que rayos le queria hablar a la mancha de la pared, hasta que despues reacciono y entendio que era sarcasmo, Kyara se pudo dar cuenta de esto y se hecho a reir.

-¿De que te ries?-Roku tambien habia notado que la risa de Kyara habia sido provocada por el

-¿Como que de que me rio? !Mirate! !Te quedaste como idiota mirando la pared buscando una mancha! ja ja ja

-Si, si, si ya... podrias dejarte de burlar, vivi en un palacio toda mi vida y despues me la pase cuatro años en un estupido barco, en verdad ¿quieres que entienda lo que es el sarcasmo? Nunca fui a una escuela publica, mi educacion siempre fue en casa. Y si se que mi hermana es muy sarcastica, pero nunca tuvimos una buena relacion, asi que no tienes ningun derecho de burlarte de mi-Respondia el joven principe

Kyara paraba de reir tan pronto como escuchaba lo que le habia dicho Roku, para su gran sorpresa Roku sin darse cuenta alguna le abrio una parte de su vida a Kyara.

-¿Por que me cuentas todo eso?-Kyara miraba muy seria al principe Roku, este al darse cuenta de la mirada de Kyara no supo por que lo miraba asi

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que tu el principe honorario de la nacion del fuego, engreido y altanero, me abrio una parte de su vida sin siquiera darse cuenta

-!Claro que no! Solo me defendi ante tu burla-Explicaba el maestro fuego

-Pues yo creo que no, en fin, la verdad no me interesa tanto tu vida, lo que si quisiera saber... es ¿Que sucedio con Aang?

-Si te digo que sucedio con el tu me explicas ¿Por que rayos hacer fuego control?

-!Por supuesto!-Kyara le contestaba muy segura de si misma, aunque la verdad era que no tenia ni la minima idea de porque hacia fuego control

-Bueno... El avatar escapo, mi tio segun lo estaba cuidando, y el niño muy agil !escapo!

-¿Escapo? y entonces ¿Por que no me ha venido a rescatar?

-Quizas se le aparecio de nuevo esa cosa que te tenia apricionada en el barco-Comentaba Roku

-¿Quien Koh? Tienes razon, no supimos que ocurrio a ciencia cierta con el, entonces debemos salir de aqui-Le decia Kyara

-¿Salir? Y dime niña genio, ¿como vas a hacer eso?

-¿Como voy? ¿Como vamos a hacer eso? mas bien, o acaso no tu dulce hermana no intentara asesinarte

-Si, pero a ti tambien si descubre que no eres el avatar

-Cierto, no recordaba ese pequeño detalle, pero Roku, mirate, ¿Como es que puedes tener una conversacion civilazada con alguien?

-La verdad, es que siempre he sentido una enorme lucha dentro de mi ser ¿Me explico?, es como si enrealidad existiera dos Rokus

-¿Como demonios dentro de ti?-Kyara miraba con mucha atencion a Roku

-Si... algo asi, ultimamente me pasaba eso, cada vez que hacia algo mal era como si algo me persiguiera recalcandome el hecho.

-Mi abuela me conto una historia hace mucho tiempo, de hecho es muy parecido a lo que a ti te sucedio.

Me dijo que hace tiempo hubo un hombre, era muy bueno de pequeño, amaba a sus padres y a sus hermanos, siempre tuvo mas acercamiento con su madre, ya que su padre era un imortante dictador, el chico siempre era influenziado por las buenas obras de su madre. Pero un dia sin que nadie lo esperara la madre de aquel muchacho fallecio, dejando asi un gran vacio en su corazon.

Su padre regreso de una ciudad en la que se encontraba trabajando para arreglar el funeral, pero aunque estuviera su padre alli el pequeño no sentia consuelo alguno.

Pasaron los años, y con cada año que pasaba el chico se hacia mas frio y seco, no queria mas salir con sus amigos, o hacer algo divertido. Se habia vuelto muy estudioso pues queria llegar a ser tan importante como su padre.

Pero muy en el fondo de el se desarrollaba una guerra descomunal. El sabia perfectamente que era seco, frio, cortante, pero en realidad queria salir con sus amigos, salir de viaje, ir a la playa, el queria vivir. Pero simplemente algo lo tenia atado

Un dia tuvo un sueño muy extraño, pudo mirar a su padre y a su madre, los dos extendian su mano y habia puertas detras de ellos, aquellas puertas estaban abiertas, en la puerta que estaba su padre se podia mirar de fondo toneladas de dinero, riquezas, oro, casas, lujos, carros, en fin todo lo que alguien pudiera desear, pero al examinar la mirada de su padre pudo mirar que sus ojos estaban tristes y decaidos.

Al mirar a su madre, contemplo una casa sencilla en lo alto de una colina, la casa pesar de ser muy sencilla era acogedora, se podia sentir el amor, tambien pudo mirar a una hermosa familia cenando en el comedor de aquella casa, todos comentando acerca de su dia y riendose, festejando sus logros y derrotas.

Tambien examino los ojos de su madre, y al mirarlos pudo ver un brillo que jamas pudo notar en otros ojos, y entonces supo lo que tenia que hacer.

Aun en su sueño, comenzo a caminar hacia donde estaba su madre, tomo su mano y entro con ella a ese lugar de felicidad. En cuanto entro a aquella puerta, su padre corrio para tratarlo de atraer a su puerta, trataba de convenserlo de mil maneras, rapidamente se dio cuenta que no lo convenceria, aquel muchacho decidio seguir su camino, y justo antes de cerrar aquella puerta pudo ver cuando su padre se dividia en muchas personas, personas que el conocia, estaban su abuelo, su bisababuelo, su tatarabuelo, todos vestidos de traje como grandes inversionistas o personas importantes.

En cuanto desperto comenzo a entender el significado de aquel sueño, todas las cosas malas que sus padres y antecesores habian hecho lo perseguian a el, eso era lo que no lo dejaba ser libre, todos sus antecesores, fueron avaros, deseosos de poder, y eso hasta la fecha lo perseguia a el.

Tan pronto entendio esas cosas comenzo a cambiar, pero unos dias despues cayo en cama muy enfermo, nadie sabia lo que tenia, hasta que un monje maestro aire lo visito, le explico que el mal dentro de el luchaba por resurgir, por permanecer en su familia hasta la eternidad, y como el habia decidido cambiar, el mal no hallaba otra forma mejor que manifestarse que torturando su cuerpo, pero que si el resistia podria llegar a ser una personas plenamente feliz.

Aquel muchacho escucho muy atentamente las palabras de aquel hombre, y su firmeza no decayo, decidio luchar con los demonios de su familia, y cortar esas cadenas que los ataban.

-Todas las familias tenemos cola que nos pisen Roku, pero es nuestro deber acabar con ese mal que nos aqueja, en tu casa creo que haces todas esas cosas por que se que tu familia durante generaciones ha seguido al avatar, pero alguna vez hubo un cambio sabes que uno de tus antecesores Zuko logro ese cambio.

Roku solo se quedaba pensativo mirando a un punto fijo en la pared, ha decir verdad la chica de la tribu agua tenia razon, Zuko su tatara abuelo habia pereguido al avatar Aang durante mucho tiempo, y al ultimo llegaron a ser grandes amigos, Zuko tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de sus errores, pero quizas para Roku las cosas serian mas faciles de ver.

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aqui llego el capitulo de hoy, espero y halla sid de su agrado.**

**En mi opinion cada vez que escribo me sorprende mas que escribo mucho mas extensos los capitulos, la verdad este no acabo en la parte donde queria, pero lo quize dejar en suspenso, por otra parte es mejor tanto para ustedes como para mi por que asi se hacen mas capitulos :D**

**Dicho esto, muchas gracias por leer mi humilde Fic, y muchas gracias de antemano por sus reviews.**

**Bueno nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**:)**

**Atte:**

**Layni ;)**


	14. 13¿Yo? ¿Un avatar?

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nickelodeon, solo la trama y algunos nombres de la historia son de mi autoria.**

**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de regreso de verdad mil disculpas si me tarde con el capitulo, lo que pasa es que pase por una crisis creativa jeje… y no la quería regar subiendo cualquier cosa. De hecho este no es el capitulo que originalmente iba a subir, el otro lo deje a la mitad por que no me gusto como iba la trama, espero y no la halla regado y les guste este nuevo capitulo. Dicho esto…**

**Les quiero dar un agradecimiento a:**

**-Maryel, Gracias por tu comentario y si la historia siento que me hize bolas y no la exprese tan bien como quería pero que bueno que halla gustado :D**

**-Gensesis, Si espero que ahora si Roku recapacite y se vuelva amigo de Aang**

**-Kemly Mendez, am respecto a tu comentario, ya habia puesto desde un principio que la trama seria parecida, pero a mi punto de vista quizás al principio si lo era, pero yo pienso que últimamente le he dado un giro grande a la historia, asi que no, no es la misma trama.**

**-kenavanenit1216: Muchas Gracias por tu comentario, si la verdad es que aveces uno se desanima, pero esta vez me tarde por falta de inspiración, creeme el fic no lo dejare, este uno del que quiero ver el final escrito :D**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero y lo Disfruten y dejen sus reviews :D**

* * *

**Libro 1: Fuego**

**Cap 13. ¿Yo? ¿Un avatar?**

* * *

Mas tarde ese dia, Kai por fin recobraba el conocimiento…

-Ah…-Kai se incorporaba poco a poco agarrándose la cabeza-¿Qué rayoz fue lo que sucedió?-Se preguntaba.

Kai miraba hacia a todos lados pero aun no lograba encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos, nisiquiera estaban ya los barcos de la Nacion del fuego, el habia sido abandonado en aquella Isla.

-¿A dónde se fueron todos-Aun seguía confundido y sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor

-Si te preguntas a donde se fueron todos… eso significa que ¿Esos eran tus amigos no es asi?-Preguntaba otra voz por detrás.

-¡Pues claro que eran mis amigos!-Le respondia Kai, aun sin saber que su contestación seria un grave error

-¡Chicas atenlo!-Kai volteaba su mirada muy espantado hacia su agresor, pero en lugar de eso pudo mirar como un grupo de chicas se dirigía hacia el, y lo amarraban con gran facilidad, al igual que ponían un costal en su cabeza, a decir verdad estaba muy asombrado todo habia pasado en menos de un minuto.

Mientras tanto en la nación del Fuego Aang seguía escondido como soldado, esperando el momento oportuno para poder rescatar a Kyara, pero simplemente la princesa estaba allí sentada en el trono y el junto con el otro soldado solo podían estar allí a un lado de ella haciendo guardia.

-Muy bien-Exhalaba la princesa-Creo que es hora de poner a esa "chica avatar" a prueba, vamos a la sala de entramiento-¡Tu!-Señalaba la princesa a Aang-Vez por esa chica, ¡Rapido!

Aang hacia una reverencia frente a la princesa y rápidamente bajaba hacia donde tenían prisioneros a su amigo y a Kyara.

En cuanto llegaba podía observar que habia una guardia de soldados.

-La princesa Kaede me ha manddo a cuidar a los prisioneros, ella los requiere a ustedes alla arriba esta en el salón principal-Mentia Aang

Los soldados rápidamente subían hacia el salón principal, dándole a Aang las llaves de los calabozos. Lo primero que hacia era sacar a Kuzon de la celda.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Le preguntaba Kuzon al soldado

-Facil, por que son mis amigos, y los amigos jamas se abandonan-Decia Aang quitándose el casco

-¡Aang!-Gritaba Kyara parándose rápidamente del rincón donde se encontraba sentada, por su parte Roku ni siquiera se inmuto al ver que el joven avatar estaba allí.

-Si Kyara ya estoy aquí, ahora hay que salir rápido-Aang abria la otra celda, pero Kyara antes de salir por completo miraba a Roku, quien seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Kyara se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde estaba Roku y tomaba su mano, el simplemente alzo su mirada y la fijo en la de Kyara.-Es hora de irnos-Le dijo a Roku, el se limito a asentir y salio de la mano de Kyara

Aang al mirar aquella escena se desconcertó, pero ahora lo que importaba era salir.

-Debajo de estos calabozos hay una serie de tuneles que nos llevaran hacia afuera, aunque estando allí no tengo idea de como podremos huir-Decia Kuzon

-Esta el submarino de la armada, recuerda que esta en un cuarto especial Tio, supongo que ahora solo los soldados que estaban en el puerto saben que Kaede nos encerro, pero los del submarino casi nunca suben a cubierta.

-Umm, Muy buena idea Roku, bien desde estos tuneles podremos llegar al submarino, ahora metanse rápido-Kuzon abria una escotilla y todos entraban rápidamente

Se movían rápidamente debajo de los tuneles, mientras tanto en la parte superior los soldados buscaban a Kaede en la sala principal, pero no la encontraban, después preguntaban a otros soldados y ellos les decía que la princesa los esperaba en la sala de entrenamiento. Se dirigieron hacia alla, y rápidamente todo el palacio se puso en alerta

-Necesitamos el submarino soldado-Le decía el príncipe Roku al soldado guardia

-Su majestad, puede subir

-Muchas Gracias, vamos suban-Les decía a los demás.-Justo cuando el ultimo de ellos habia entrado una luz roja comenzó a parpadear.

-¡ALERTA! ! ALERTA! LOS PRISIONEROS HAN ESCAPADO, REPITO, ¡ALERTA!

Los soldados volteaban su mirada a la luz roja y después al joven príncipe.

-¿Qué esperan? Vayan a ver que esta sucediendo

Los soldados se miraban el uno al otro y salían corriendo hacia la parte superior del palacio.

Al parecer todo habia salido a la perfeccion, el submarino ya estaba sumergido y fuera del puerto de la nación del fuego.

-¿Y ahora? ¿A dónde se supone que iremos?-Preguntaba Kuzon

-A buscar a mi hermano, se quedo solo en la isla, debe de estar muy preocupado por nosotros

-Bien fijare el curso a la isla-Decia Roku

Kyara se iba a uno de los rincones del submarino, uno donde habia una ventana donde podía mirar hacia afuera, Aang al verla alejarse se acercaba rápidamente a ella.

-Veras que vamos a encontrar a Kai, No Te angusties-Le decía Aang poniendo una mano sobre su hombre

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa Aang, se que mi hermano puede cuidarse solo, lo que me preocupa, es ¿Por que puedo hacer fuego control?

-Mira yo también he estado pensando en eso y la única posibilidad es que existan dos avatares

-¿Dos? ¿Pero como es eso posible?-Kyara lo miraba extrañad

-No…. No lo se-Mentia Aang-Supongo que necesitas meditar conectarte contigo misma en tu interior, necesitas mirar, y si de verdad eres un avatar, te encontraras con un guía espiritual.

-¿Un guía?, Esta bien tal vez lo intente.

Aang asentia y se alejaba de Kyara para dejarla concentrarse

Kyara se sentaba, la verdad es que solamente habia meditado una vez en la tribu agua, pero no se habia concentrado muy bien, hacer eso era muy difícil. Cerraba los ojos y trataba de alejarse de todo problema, del lugar físico donde estaba, de todas sus preocupaciones. Cuando de repente…

-¡Hola Kyara!

-¿Do…Donde estoy?

-Bienvenida al mundo de los espiritus

-¿Al mundo de los espiritus?¿ Pe… pero? Entonces yo si soy…

-¿Un avatar? Correcto y yo soy tu guía espiritual, Soy Korra

-¿El avatar Korra? No se supone que tendría que ser mi guía espiritual el ultimo avatar que murió?

-Ha… si, pero es una larga historia muy complicada de explicar, mas tarde te explicare todo.

-¿Pero si me puedes explicar como es que soy un avatar? La verdad es que todo esto me tiene muy confundida.

-Si Kyara, si te puedo explicar, pero me temo que será algo que quizás te afecte

-Quiero saber…-Le respondio Kyara muy determinada

-Veras, hace tu mucho tiempo, tu madre antes de casarse con tu padre, conocio a un joven doctor de la nación del fuego, el llego a su aldea para estudiar una enfermedad que estaba azotando sobre la tribu agua, el y tu madre se enamoraron, el le prometio que se casaria con ella y asi un dia desidieron estar juntos y tu madre se embarazo de el, justo al otro dia aquel hombre huyo dejando a tu madre sola, después ella conocio a tu padre quien habia enviudado, con el traía ya a Kai, pero ambos eran muy pequeños para recordar, asi que los dos siempre pensaron que eran hermanos, pero en realidad no lo son, y por tu sangre , corre la mitad de una maestra agua y la otra de un maestro fuego, asi que como tenias raíces de fuego, era como si hubieses nacido de dos maestros fuego, tu elemento predeterminado siempre fue el fuego, por eso siempre te costo mucho trabajo hacer agua control, es tu elemento contrario por naturaleza, aunque si podias hacer algunos pequeños movimientos, siempre tuviste difiultades con el, pero el fuego, el fuego nace desde tu interior, y siempre ha sido tu elemento predominante, y debido a eso, fuiste elegida para ser el avatar, tu naciste como maestra fuego, no como maestra agua.

-No… no puede ser-Decia Kyara con lagrimas en sus ojos-¿Entonces Kai no es mi hermano?

-Me temo que no Kyara, lo siento mucho.

-Y… ¿mi madre era una maestra agua?

-Si, ¿nunca te lo dijo?

-Nunca, nunca en su vida hizo agua control, jamas la vi haciendo nada.

-Supongo que lo hizo para protegerte.

-Si, pero ¿ahora?¿ Que se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Dominar los cuatro elementos por supuesto, Kyara , tanto Aang como tu tienen que aprender lo mas rápido posible, como ya saben Koh anda tras de ustedes, y no es tu guía espiritual el ultimo avatar por que regreso a la tierra, por fortuna sin poderes de avatar, pero Koh le dio la habilidad de arrebatar los poderes, asi que tendrán que aprender lo mas rápido que puedan. Creeme el Señor del fuego no es la amenza mas grade ahora, lo es Koh. Otra cosa, ni tu, ni Aang pueden entrar en estado avatar.

-Pero ¿Por que no?-Preguntaba Kyara

-Oh.. ¿Aang no te lo ha comentado?

-Decirme ¿Que?

-El es el avatar Aang.

-Si eso ya lo se.

-No Kyara creo que no me estas comprendiendo, El es el avatar Aang de hace años, el amigo de tu tátara abuela Katara, y amigo de Toph

-¿Qué? ¿Pero… Como es eso posible?

-Al igual que el avatar Kussin, el decidio regresar a vivir una nueva vida, aunque estaba prohibido, rompiendo asi el ciclo del avatar, hasta que el no se encuentre consigo mismo, ninguno de los dos podrá entrar en estado avatar, lo cual los pone en grave peligro.

-¿Pero por que no me dijo Aang, que el ya habia sido el avatar?

-Sus razones tuvo Kyara, las mismas razones por las que regreso a la tierra.

-¿Cuáles son esas razones?

-Yo no soy quien para decírtelo, todo a su determinado tiempo, y si Aang te lo quiere decir el te lo dira.

De repente Kyara miraba como la silueta de Korra se hacia cada vez mas difuminada hasta desaparecer como humo, acto seguido abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en el submarino, pudo mirar a lo lejos a Aang. Aun tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, estaba molesta, muy molesta por que Aang no le explico que el era la reencarnacion del avatar Aang de hace años, la invadían tantasa dudas… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Pero lo pero era que ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto que es chiquillo le ocultara las cosas? ¿Por qué se sentía tan traicionada?


End file.
